The DollHouse
by luna shinigami
Summary: Los hombres de ciencia sospechan algo sobre ese mundo, pero lo ignoran casi todo. Los sabios interpretan los sueños, y los dioses se ríen. Hannibal no es un hombre religioso, ni de ciencia, ni soñador pero si es un dios que sonríe en su Casa de Muñecas (Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**THE DOLLHOUSE**

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal Au DollHouse

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal era un coleccionista nato, siempre había encontrado el gusto por las cosas únicas y especiales, que iban desde los cuadros hasta la comida.

Hannibal era un hombre elegante, refinado, con un paladar único, un olfato aún más único y una vista completamente única para el arte único.

Se había descalzado en la puerta principal y caminado con propiedad y agilidad de depredador por su propia casa.

Su casa de arte.

Abrió despacio una de las habitaciones, con la llave que tenía pendiendo de su cuello y observo una de las piezas más sagrada de su colección, se veía pequeño e ingenuo, inocente, como alguna vez lo fue su hermana; en aquella cama que era, incluso con toda su fanfarria, un insulto a la belleza que estaba allí. Se acerco y acaricio sus cabellos, sus pequeños rizos, su cuerpo apenas abrazado por su pijama de astros. Su pequeño y hermoso astronauta. Podría decirse que su hermosa muñeca de vestir.

Hannibal no había visto algo más puro que Adam, con sus preciosos ojos y su inteligencia por encima de la media, sus preguntas sin filtro y su curiosidad innata.

-Hannibal- susurro el durmiente y este solo sonrió – Hannibal- susurro de nuevo tratando de abrir los ojos.

-Duerme Adam- le ordeno, como aquel que se sabe dueño y señor, viendo como cerraba sus ojos lentamente y obedecer al mandato, del maestro titiritero.

El mayor beso su frente y salió de allí, tomando la llave que reposaba en su cuello y cerrando aquella habitación a Cal y canto; Camino hasta bajar a su cocina, debía cocinar, esa noche la cacería había sido fructífera, había sido determinada para alimentar a su preciosa muñeca de vestido de astronauta, su niño inocente, aquel niño que ningunos ojos aparte de los suyos posarían su mirada.

Escucho pasos erráticos y se giró -Will- se acercó viéndole con las manos temblando y en pleno ataque, sonrió como un depredador, jugando con los risos más largos y desaliñados de su otra muñeca, se acercó y le beso, sintiendo relajar el cuerpo del Perfilador aun con el ataque- Shh Will. estas en casa, estas a salvo-

-Contigo nadie está seguro- dijo una voz suave y traicionera desde la nevera- Doctor Lecter- movió el vino en su mano y se acercó, era ver al espejo de Will, solo que mejor vestido, con una preciosa bufanda verde que no dejaba, con el olor fuerte a colonia y Vino y beso a Hannibal aun cuando este sostenía a Will- en tu casa de muñecas, ninguna está a salvo-

-Adam- mordió su labio, Adam era tan diferente a su dulce e inocente astronauta, todos hermanos por así decirlo, todos iguales, en diferentes edades, todas sus muñecas

-Aunque es mejor estar contigo que en tu contra- se alejó estirando su cuerpo felinamente contra la base del mármol de la cocina - por cierto, descubrí otro de nuestros pequeños clones, en Francia, es pintor, se llama Aiden, tiene 18 años, es el más pequeño que he visto- le sonrió viendo como las manos de Hannibal tomaban con más fuerza la cadera de un delirante Will y como su boca dentada y peligrosa, besaba la coronilla de sus cabellos.

Adam lo sabía, Hannibal amaba cada con cada uno de ellos, cada diferente muchacho con el mismo rostro, pero a quien amaba su podrido corazón era aquel que ahora a pesar de la fiebre y el delirio se encontraba contra Hannibal, contra su pecho escuchando los sonidos oscuros de un órgano que el mayor poco usaba.

Pero así también sabía que Hannibal no podía evitar tenerlos y amarlos a su manera, y sufrirlos a su manera, así que sabía que iría por Aiden, como en su época corrió por Lee y llego antes de su muerte prematura.

No pudo evitar mirar el jardín, donde Yacía una de las muñecas de Hannibal.

Lee

-Gracias Adam... por cierto espérame esta noche- Alzo a Will como quien alza a una virginal novia en su noche de bodas y Adam sonrió, tomando su copa, Hannibal le quería y eso era suficiente para su ególatra corazón.

¿Qué pensaría Jack Crawford de la pequeña colección de muñecas de Hannibal Lecter? río de manera estridente, desnudándose en el camino y lanzando la ropa por el pasillo, Hannibal se enojaría por lo grosero, pero valía la pena, el mayor lo devoraría de una manera más agradable que al resto de sus víctimas.

Además, de todas sus muñecas, Adam Towers era el que mas sabia quien era Hannibal Lecter o al menos se acercaba a su conocimiento y el conocimiento daba poder.

Llego a su cama y se estiro en las sabanas de Satén apretándolas entre sus manos, Hannibal le había salvado una vez de una sádica mujer, lo había salvado de morir asfixiado, aun puede sentir la correa en su cuello y la falta de aire.

Él siempre le seria fiel a Hannibal y dejaría que el sádico caníbal llenara de cadáveres el paso y el suelo por donde caminaban sus muñecas.

Estaba protegido, pensaba como un mantra, estaba protegido por un depredador mayor que los demás a su lado no tendría que temer de nuevo a las noches oscuras, pensando en el collar en el cuello.

Hannibal era el dueño de las muñecas y él era feliz siendo una de sus muñecas de colección bien amadas.

Continuara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Holas! Estoy prolífica, esta es una historia Au medio Harem, Hannibal posee todas las versiones de Will y los colecciona, :P, por cierto, los chapter que siguen es como conoció a sus muñecas y porque hay tantas versiones de Will...Los capítulos no serán muy largos.

Nos vemos

Matane!


	2. Lee Fallon

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lee Fallón

La reunion Anual de Psicólogos del país fue trasladada a la ciudad de Minneapolis a principios de Enero. Hannibal amaba los climas fríos, pero llegar en pleno invierno era simplemente, una falta de planeación de la Fundación y el Concejo en sí.

Pero que mas se podía esperar si Chilton estaba en la dichosa junta. Si no fuera muy sospechosa su desaparición, ya hubiera realizado dos perfectas recetas con él.

Su primera opción era un kammuneya. Un plato tradicional jordano que con su hígado y especias sabría de maravilla; También claro está, sería un desperdicio terminar con todo, simplemente usaría lo que queda y haría un Lomo en barro, con papas, verduras y vino, preferiblemente Frances.

Tenia tantos usos para Frederick y en este momento no podía usar ninguno. Suponía que dejarle vivo lo podría usar a futuro, de alguna manera que aun no entendía, tal vez como chivo expiatorio o para dejar que Will se entretenga con sus viseras.

Sonrió pensando en Will mientras se dirigía a una pequeña cava de la ciudad muy recomendada. Will era su talón de Aquiles o su vellocino de Oro, también podía ser comparado con el cetro de Atenea o con los Orbes de los dioses que se hallaban en las capillas del vaticano, como muestra pagana.

-Bienvenido- dijo una voz jovial.

Hannibal le miro y sus pupilas se abrieron un poco, pero tal vez esa fue la única demostración que tuvo de algún tipo de reacción.

-Buenos días- dijo acercándose colocando su abrigo en el brazo derecho – Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Hannibal Lecter-

El otro tenia una sonrisa coqueta, los ojos azules pequeños picaros, cabello corto, sin aquellos rizos que lo enloquecían y una barba tupida – Lee Fallón, propietario- le tendió la mano – ¿en qué puedo servirle? -

-Buscaba un buen vino ¿Puede usted asesorarme un buen vino para una cena? - le pregunto cortes y Lee le sonrió.

-es mi especialidad, Doctor, sígame- le indico mostrando los vinos más exquisitos que tenía y coqueteando con el precioso "Oso" que había entrado por su puerta como regalo de navidad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esa noche, Hannibal termino con tres exquisitos y costosos vinos; Lee termino con una invitación al Hotel del Doctor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las relaciones casuales no era algo del gusto de Lee, pero como le diría a Cathy, le gustaban los Osos, los hombres grandes que pudieran hacerlo ver las estrellas; además, no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para negarse a las maravillas de la vida, es más, tiempo era lo que no tenía, tiempo era lo que falta, tiempo era lo que necesitaba.

Se miro al espejo y paso sus manos por su cabeza, antes tenía bucles prominentes, pero con la quimioterapia era imposible de sostener. Negó varias veces, no iba a dañar su noche con un precioso y caballeroso Oso simplemente porque la vida no la tenía comprada.

Se miro al espejo y sonrió – esta noche serás mío, mi precioso Doctor Oso- tomo la chaqueta del gancho y fue dispuesto a todo, al menos esa noche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La puerta de la suite se abrió y pudo ver al doctor Lecter con su traje impoluto y como le daba la bienvenida, para luego servir dos copas de vino, el mismo que él le había vendido.

-es un vino Excelente Lee- se acerco despacio, como lo que era un depredador, un animal y Lee sintió la excitación que le daba su cuerpo, tomo un poco de vino y poso su mano sobre su pecho. Pudo sentir el calor del hombre debajo de sus dedos, pudo sentir el vello de su pecho, pudo sentir que debajo de esos trajes finos había un cuerpo perfectamente torneado.

-Doctor Lecter- susurro

-Solo Hannibal- le tomo la mano y la beso delineando sus dedos, acercándose lentamente para besarlo, delineando su boca y mordiéndolo suavemente y recostándolo en el sillón. Mientras sentía las manos de Lee tratando de acariciar por encima del traje.

Fue pasión del momento y de como llegaron a la cama, aún era una incógnita, pero de como los cuerpos se sintieron fue único, las mordidas de Hannibal en su piel, las marcas en su piel expuesta y sobre todo en sus muslos, donde se dedico a lamer, chupar, morder y marcar, el olor de Lee lo estaba enloqueciendo, los gemidos entre cortados cuando gemía su nombre como una sinfonía mucho mas delicada y sonora que Verdi o Debussy.

Lee no gritaba su nombre, lo cantaba, lo sentía, lo mordía entre sus preciosos labios y Hannibal se bebió a el hombre mas joven, lo devoro, lo preparo y entro, entro con la fuerza espartana que tenia para el asesinato, lo tomo en sus brazos como una victima y lo redimió en su cama como un gladiador, lo venero llenándolo una y otra vez, extinguiendo la pasión en besos, en dos cuerpos unidos mas allá de ellos mismos; el miembro de Hannibal se izaba con fuerza dentro del cuerpo fuerte de Lee, mientras este lo recibía sin querer dejarlo ir.

Hannibal le beso como no había besado a ninguna de sus muñecas y le venero, le amo, le idolatro como un sacerdote a su santo.

Y solo, luego de la pasión, la redención, llego el orgasmo, lanzándolo desplomado casi sobre el cuerpo ajeno.

Lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras Lee le daba una sonrisa cansada y se apretaba más contra él.

Hannibal le beso y lo olio de nuevo y apretó sus parpados con fuerza, con la misma que tenia al mas joven en sus brazos.

 _ **CANCER**_

 _ **CANCER**_

Podía Olerlo, en etapa casi terminar, no había ningún tratamiento, ninguna cura milagrosa, había llegado tarde, tarde para Lee.

Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde para una de sus muñecas.

Y solo pudo cerrar los ojos y evitar llorar sin soltar a Lee.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Hannibal- murmuro Lee, apretando la mano del doctor.

-shh… solo voy a subirte la dosis de Morfina- le aseguro el médico, sosteniendo el cuerpo delgado de Lee- vas a estar bien, Baltimore es preciosa en esta época del año, solo quedan un par de horas en el avión- le toco la cabeza – allí podre cuidarte bien Lee-

-te quedaste conmigo…- dijo con la voz ajada y los labios cuarteados – siete meses… Hannibal… dejando tu vida- tosió- atrás-

-me quedaría contigo mil vidas, Lee- susurro besándolo, acomodándolo en la pequeña Bahía Medica que había hecho en la zona VIP del avión, poco le importaba la gente que Lee había dejado en Minneapolis, ahora él era la vida de Lee- falta poco, recuerdas que te dije todo de la mansión-

-Incluyendo, Leda y el Cisne en el salón comedor, que mal gusto… Hanny-Bear- rio tosiendo, cerrando los ojos.

-Lee…- apretó su mano – lo quitare si te molesta- Mas Lee no respondió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Hannibal- se acerco despacio Adam viendo el estado del doctor- Ya han pasado dos días-

-Lee solo pudo quedarse un mes viviendo en Baltimore- aseguro mirando una de las botellas de vino.

-Jack Crawford te ha buscado- le dijo arrodillándose a su lado – Will Graham también, no me han visto pero han saturado el buzón con llamadas, esa mujer, Bloom, también- le hizo mirarlo – que dices si hacemos una tumba bella, en el jardín, en honor a Lee-

-Llegue tarde-

Adam negó- conmigo no llegaste tarde, con Adam tampoco, Ni con Sam, ni con Luke, ni siquiera con Will, lo de Lee era inevitable- le acaricio el rostro – anda Hannibal- le jalo con suavidad -démosle una despedida como a él le hubiera gustado-

Hannibal sonrió y asintió, Junto con Adam cavaron la tumba y luego en las mejores telas, descargo el precioso cuerpo de Lee, luego bebieron con Adam hasta el amanecer.

-Adiós, Lee-Po- susurro al ver llegar con las luces de colores el amanecer y pareció escuchar entre los arboles que protegían su casa la risa de Lee.

" _Hanny-Bear"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Iba a hacerlo corto, pero no sé qué sucedió ToT me hice llorar yo solita….


	3. Adam Towers

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Adam Towers

Tenia en sus manos el expediente en el cual estaba trabajando.

El doctor Morrissey era noticia, no le importaba tanto el trabajo de Tramell, una mujer que teniendo sexo oral se estrelló en el coche con su amante de turno. Si la mujer era una _Female Fatal_ , hermosa, alta, narcisista y supremamente empoderada con el poder del sexo y el saber usarlo a su favor. Los hombres caían muy fácil con un cruzar de sus largas piernas.

Pero a él, ahora, le importaba la noticia; seria primera plana en el periódico, un psicólogo que estaba tratando aun hombre con delirios y jamás menciono nada del asesinato de su esposa y su hijo no nato.

Era la noticia del año.

Entro en su casa; una vivienda con aspecto viejo y en declive en el centro de Londres, le gustaba la estructura antigua que la hacia ver de la época de la peste negra y el romanticismo, él era un romántico; lanzo su maleta a un lado y se quito la larga bufanda de color verde, se acercó a la cama y vio una replica de la torre del reloj que nunca había estado allí.

\- ¿Qué demo…? - se sintió golpeado con fuerza y luego oscuridad, mas no una pacifica oscuridad, era una oscuridad envuelta en pedazos de sonidos, en sensaciones, en dolor, sintió su cuerpo siendo desnudado y palabras de una mujer, sintió la aguja y luego sintió la asfixia.

Un collar,

El collar.

Quiso gritar y moverse.

Pero no pudo.

Su cuerpo se desplomaba al peso de lo que tenia en el cuello y él solo podía sentir cada segundo la falta de aire, la falta de laxidad, la falta de vida, abrió los ojos para verla.

Tramell había cruzado sus piernas, sentada en su asiento favorito para verlo morir y Adam se entregó a la oscuridad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estar en el cielo o el infierno era relativo, pero se sintió como si hubiera salido del agua, abriendo la boca para respirar, sintiéndose asfixiado por olas imaginarias, agua imaginaria, sofocación imaginaria.

-abre los ojos, Adam- le ordenaron y él solo pudo batir las largas pestañas varias veces, tratando de enfocar a quien convenientemente le ordenaba despertar, por un momento pensó que era Tramell, pero luego pudo distinguir la voz de hombre y pensó que era David, que, en un momento de humanidad y perdón, le había salvado la vida, cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, no luego de acostarse con su esposa.

-Da... vid- gimió tratando de enfocarlo.

-No Adam, soy el doctor Hannibal Lecter- le dijo la voz y Adam no sabia que solo esa era su frase para ingresar al cielo o al infierno, dependiendo de la relatividad que se veía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Empezó a abrir los ojos despacio, sintiéndose acostado en una inmensa cama, demasiado acogedora para ser de hospital.

-deberías calmarte llevas quince días en reposo- dijo de nuevo la voz de su salvador y pudo verlo claramente, alto, rubio, de prominentes pómulos, ojos marrones oscuros, un mentón pronunciado y unos dientes preocupantemente filosos.

-yo… ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto al verse en esa cama, en una casa extraña.

-Baltimore, Estados Unidos- le sonrió viendo la cara de espanto de Adam y cuando este fue a salir de la cama, se movió ágilmente reteniéndolo contra los edredones – No te asustes, estas a salvo- le acaricio el cuello y Adam se paralizo – estuviste sin aire aproximadamente tres minutos y medio, con una sobredosis de cocaína en tus venas, revivirte fue complicado, aun para mi… tenías un cinturón en cuello, asfixia auto erótica hubieran dicho los forenses-

-Yo, jamás, yo… no me gusta- le aseguro – doctor… Yo…- se acaricio el cuello empezando a tener un ataque de pánico, que fue controlado por las inmensas manos ajenas – Yo… fue Tramell, ella estaba allí, ella. ¡fue ella! -

Hannibal le miro – claro que fue ella, es una narcisista asesina, que ama ver a los hombres envueltos en sus redes y asesinarlos cuando no pueden ser suyos- acaricio sus cabellos – la he tenido varias veces en mis sesiones, fue por ella que llegue a ti- le dijo y cerro el espacio entre ambos con un beso.

Al principio Adam estaba en Shock luego trato de luchar empujando a Lecter, pero no había contado que este era más fuerte, más amplio – no- susurro cuando le dejo aire en el beso.

-Adam- le hizo mirarlo – yo te salve porque, aunque no lo sepas, eres mío- acaricio su rostro despacio – yo te salve porque nadie puede lastimarte, ni siquiera Tramell- le beso de nuevo los labios mas despacio y luego se retiró – es hora que comas-

Adam parpadeo asustado y luego miro el plato - ¿me hiciste sopa de pollo? -

Hannibal sonrió – si…- fue lo único que respondió mientras le ayudaba a comer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Adam escucho voces y bajo despacio, apenas vestido con un pantalón y una camisa de Hannibal.

-No voy a psicoanalizar a Will- dijo la voz del doctor, ese Will, a la audición perfecta periodística de Adam sonó a ternura y apretó sus manos, se asomo un poco y vio a una mujer elegante de cabellos negros y un hombre de color, ampliando su pecho como un pavo real.

-No queremos que lo psicoanalices solo que lo ayudes. - aseguro el hombre – Will es. -

Hannibal los silencio – Will no desea ser psicoanalizado y no voy a hacerlo- les miro – las reuniones con Will son simplemente amigables…- les aseguro levantándose y abotonando su chaqueta – en este momento tampoco tengo mucho tiempo-

-Hannibal- la mujer se le acerco.

-Prometo verlo, pero no diré nada, no quiero hacer algo que Will repudia, psicoanalizarlo cuando es empatía pura, es una falta de respeto, descortés, si el desea que le ayude como psiquiatra, con gusto- aseguro y tanto la mujer como el hombre inmenso se despidieron, dándole la oportunidad a Adam de esconderse por apenas escasos segundos.

-Sal de allí, Adam, se que te estas escondiendo- aseguro Hannibal y Adam pareció avergonzado.

\- ¿Quién es Will? - pregunto por compartir el tiempo del psiquiatra y Hannibal le tendió una mano acercándolo a él, luego le beso con posesión y le llevo hasta un libro viejo, abriendo las paginas del libro, pudo ver fotografías viejas, de tres niños, una niña preciosa pequeña, un muchacho un poco mas grande de unos ocho años y un bebe entre ellos, luego Hannibal empezó a mostrar fotos y Adam abrió los ojos, eran sus dobles, parecían iguales.

-Muchos lugares, diferentes edades, diferentes personalidades- le beso el cuello Hannibal – no tengo que mentiré. Eres periodista, terminarías averiguando todo Adam- le mordió el cuello, lo cual hizo gemir al menor – él es Will- le mostro la foto del perfilador y era una versión un mayor de Adam, un poco más acabado y cansado, pero eran los mismos rostros, también pudo ver la de un jovencito lampiño con traje de astronauta.

-Yo... ¿Soy el primero? - pregunto sintiendo como bajaba el pantalón de pijama y tanteaba su entrada.

-Si, el primero de mi colección Adam- hizo que Adam colocara las manos sobre el escritorio- pero no el ultimo- aseguro y empezó a jugar con su entrada – a mi lado siempre estarás a salvo Adam- susurro lamiendo su cuello mientras el menor escuchaba como se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y colocaba su miembro venoso en su entrada, Adam apretó sus manos sobre el escritorio con fuerza- relájate o dolerá más- susurro Hannibal entrando a un paso suave pero sin dar un paso atrás, llegando hasta el fondo y luego a un compas fuerte, posesivo y único empezar a marcar un ritmo único donde ambos cuerpos se unían.

Adam sintió dolor, pero también con eso paz, Hannibal era un depredador, mucho mas poderoso que Tramell, a su lado estaría cuidado, como quien es cuidado por una bestia, era excitante la forma de hablar del doctor lituano, de su manera de marcarlo dentro y fuera, de saber cual tipo de depredador era. El deseo le lleno el cuerpo y empezó a reaccionar moviendo sus caderas, gimiendo para pedir por más, sintiendo las manos de Hannibal en su cabello, apretando sus rizos, más sin embargo jamás tocando su cuello, sabiendo el miedo que le daba, solo jalaba sus cabellos con la misma fuerza que daba sus embestidas sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hannibal! - empezó a gritar Adam su nombre, mientras la punta de aquella polla gruesa daba directo en su próstata, haciéndolo delirar - ¡Hannibal! ¡mas! - grito apretando más las manos, siendo montando por el mayor, sujetado con fuerza espartana contra aquel escritorio. Estaba siendo abierto fuertemente, sujetado y subyugado y Adam solo podía gemir con fuerza el nombre ajeno, mientras escuchaba los ruidos del depredador que lo poseía, que replicaba su nombre varias veces, hasta que juntos terminaron en un orgasmo potente.

Adam se sino usado, húmedo, lleno y casualmente feliz.

-eres mío, Adam- susurro Hannibal en su oído.

-Tu muñeca Hannibal-gimió en respuesta con una sonrisa, después de todo, Hannibal le había salvado, le había rescatado, le había revivido, y ahora le estaba cuidando. Hannibal era lo único que tenía.

 **Owary**

Espero que les haya gustado, luego de la de Lee, me pareció que Hannibal debía mostrar su verdadero rostro, al menos con Adam: P ¿Quién seguirá?


	4. Adam Raki

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Adam Raki_

Hannibal llevaba veinte días en el bulloso lugar; estaba en un pequeño cafetín de Manhattan, evitando a los seres humanos en general. Era increíble, que, entre mayor cantidad de personas, mayor era la cantidad de su descortesía.

Miro por la ventana, observando los hombres, mujeres y niños que se pasaban delante de ella, mientras los analizaba, los estudiaba como si fuesen hormigas dentro de un hormiguero de vidrio.

Cada mueca, cada olor, a veces era tan detestable la sociedad, el curso y los caminos casi mecanismo de la humanidad.

Para alguien que se eleva al nivel voluntario de un dios, los demás solo eran cerdos que podían ser destruidos a su comodidad y conveniencia o su simple diversión o aburrimiento, simple hambre, también.

Y luego, sucedió.

Sucedió el evento por el cual había venido a ese lugar congestionado, bullicioso y descortés, como lo era Manhattan. Se levanto dejando el dinero de lo consumido y comenzó a seguir a su presa, como el depredador apto por la evolución.

Pudo ver sus pequeños rizos, pegados a su preciosa cabeza, su correr dispar y una caja grande entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, lo podía notar por la postura, la fuerza que ejercía sobre la caja, su olor.

Un olor un poco más ocre que el de Will.

Aunque también más inocente, más suave, más tenue.

Lo vio subir las escaleras de la torre de apartamentos y lo siguió con sigilo, hasta verlo entrar en su apartamento.

Salió esperando que la noche agazapara sus intenciones.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal llevaba un par de días al pendiente de aquel hermoso niño de ojos azules inocentes.

Ahora conocía su vida un poco mas de los hábitos de su ángel inocente.

Conocía los horarios de su comida como un reloj suizo, cereales al desayuno, siempre a las 7:30 am, no un minuto antes, no un minuto después; comida y cena siempre macarrones con queso, de la misma marca a las 12:30 pm a las 7:30 pm, respectivamente; se duchaba res veces al día, duraba exactamente 12 minutos en cada baño.

Dormía a las 8:30 pm.

Su horario era un mantra de su enfermedad.

Asperger.

El motivo por el que fue despedido de su trabajo, no pudo negarlo, Hannibal disfruto despellejar al cerdo y comerlo; ese hombre había subestimado a Adam, le había hecho sentir un fenómeno de circo, le había hecho sentir un monstruo y Hannibal le había enseñado el verdadero monstruo.

Uno que disfruto devorar sus muslos e incinerar el resto del cuerpo.

Y el monstruo tuvo su oportunidad, se acerco al parque donde su ángel daba de comer a los mapaches.

-Procyon es un género de mamíferos carnívoros de la familia Procyonidae1 conocidos comúnmente como mapaches u osos lavadores- dijo Adam en su voz monótona cuando vio a Hannibal cerca.

-Tiene un tamaño mediano y puede llegar a medir 55 cm y 40 cm de alto. Es un poco mayor y más grueso que un gato, de pelo medianamente largo y de color gris plateado, el pelo de las extremidades casi blanco, cola larga y anillada y una característica mancha de pelo negro que va desde cada mejilla a cada ojo, lo que lo hace muy reconocible, pues parece como si llevara un antifaz- completo Hannibal sentándose cerca, pero dejando el espacio necesario para que el ángel de pequeños rizos pequeños y ojos como las mismas estrellas que adoraba.

Adam le miro y tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

Con esa sonrisa Hannibal supo que era suyo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Celestron VX 8-inch SCT XLT- recito Adam mirando con asombro, podría decirse el instrumento, instalado en el techo de la casa en Baltimore de Hannibal. Acaricio casi con reverencia su telescopio nuevo.

-Realmente pensé que te gustaría ver las estrellas desde acá- aseguro el doctor acercándose y tocando su rostro con reverencia, mientras Adam solo podía admirar de alguna forma el regalo otorgado.

Adam asintió – me gustan las estrellas y me gustan tus regalos- aseguro – no me gusto salir de Manhattan, pero se que era necesario, Harlan me escribe mucho y pregunta si estoy bien a tu lado, Beth desde que le comente que iba a mudarme contigo se enojó, supongo yo, porque no he vuelto a recibir ningún tipo de mensaje- Adam suspiro cuando sintió las manos frías del hombre sobre su rostro- se que estoy contigo Hannibal, y tu compañía y afecto es correspondida- aseguro mirándolo – pero ahora estoy sexualmente excitado y no sé si es retribuido ese …- Hannibal coloco un dedo sobre su boca.

-También estoy sexualmente excitado, Adam- aseguro el mayor tomando la cintura de Adam para acercar a su ángel y luego besarlo, sin soltar su cabeza sin darle tiempo a tregua, sin darle cuartel a una guerra que ya tenía ganada de antemano.

Pudo escuchar el gemido en la boca ajena, pudo sentir su erección contra su pierna, puso ver como su ángel respondía con igual fogosidad, con igual lujuria, sin ninguna traba moral o ningún impedimento puritano.

Su asperger, convertía a Adam en una persona honesta, con su mente, con sus palabras y con su cuerpo.

Adam era su precioso ángel, su reliquia, su joya, su muñeca, su tesoro.

No tardo en bajar del techo principal y llevarlo directo a la habitación que ocupaba en su casa de muñecas.

No tardo en quitar una a una las prendas que envolvían su pequeño cuerpo y ser recompensando con el mismo tratamiento. Adam tendía a copiar las actitudes y actividades, lenguaje incluso de su alrededor y en el sexo no era diferente.

Hannibal lleno su pecho blanco de mordidas, reconociendo que su ángel, su reliquia, su joya, su muñeca, su tesoro, no era precisamente de porcelana, sintió como las manos de Adam jalaban su cabello con fuerza cuando decidió tomar en su boca su pene y chuparlo con experiencia.

Adam se abría para él de todas las maneras habidas, de la pasión. De la lujuria encontrada, de un incubo inocente que deseaba esto con fuerza, que no le tratasen como si fuese a romperse, porque era más fuerte que eso.

Su padre jamás lo entendió, Harlan nunca comprendió. Beth jamás podía haberlo siquiera pensando.

Hannibal, como el conquistador del cual había heredado su nombre, conquistaba todo el terreno virgen y lo moldeaba a su gusto y el gusto mismo del hombre espacial que estaba bajo su cuerpo, que reclamaba a mordidas símiles a Hannibal, un acto que en otro amante hubiese ganado su muerte, en Adam era recompensando con una penetración que le hizo gritar y gozar en partes iguales.

-Más- ordeno el muchacho.

Y Hannibal se supo, no conquistador sino conquistado, esclavo de las ordenes de su pequeño ángel, que ordenaba como quería que le poseyera, que agarraba sus rubios cabellos ya con algunas canas como si fueran bridas, que ordenaba con los talones en el culo de Hannibal que fuese más rápido y más preciso con sus estocadas, que marcaba a Hannibal como ningún amante antes.

-Hannibal… ¡Hannibal!. – grito implacablemente y el mayor supo que había creado un monstruo sexual, cuando en el pináculo del placer, Adam hizo que ambos cuerpos giraran y decidió apoderarse de la polla de Hannibal montándole como un experto jinete, como había visto en alguna película porno y decidió que era mucho mejor que la película.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un nuevo asesinato y Will, como un dios Ungido en medio de la masacre, viendo la sangre en la nieve, como un rastro de migajas de pan hacia un asesino, para entrar mas en su mente, en su precipicio.

Mas no era su monstruo, como Will había denominado a el Destripador, lo sabía; no podía sentir nada del destripador en él, solo era un hombre en busca de venganza, un amante compungido y doloso que no pudo olvidar a la dama y la asesino junto a su marido y su hijo.

-No es, Jack- aseguro colocándose las gafas de manera nerviosa – es un hombre de mas de 40 años, despechado, que quiso copiar el asesinato para inculpar al destripador de sus crímenes, más, sin embargo, no es ni similar, aquí hubo violencia, dolor, celos, venganza, el Destripador cree que las personas que asesina son simples cerdos-

Jack rumio bajo con el pecho elevado, aun así, asintió a las palabras de Will y se retiró, mandando con un par de gritos a Beverly y Zeller.

-el tío Jack esta algo enojado- dijo la voz grave de Hannibal, arrastrando un poco mas su acento de lo normal y Will se acercó a él.

\- ¿estás bien? - ignorando la aseveración del comportamiento de Jack, no es que fuera algo extraño, le extrañaba la actitud cansada de Hannibal, de el arrastre de su acento que pocas veces dejaba escapar.

-Si, no te preocupes Will- le aseguro y puso su mano derecha en su hombro; Will se atrevió a subir la mirada, ver el elegante traje de Hannibal que le cubría como una armadura ante el mundo, luego su perfecto porte y la mordida en su cuello.

Esperen.

¿La mordida en su cuello?

Por un segundo solo por un segundo, vio el cansancio en su rostro e incluso en su forma de caminar, vio de manera inequívoca, no solo una mordida sino varias en su cuello e imagino que también debajo del traje fino, mordidas en el pecho lleno de vello grueso pero suave al tacto, arañazos en la espalda, hechos en el momento de la pasión.

Y Por primera vez en la vida, Will cerro los ojos y el péndulo no lo llevo a un asesinato.

El péndulo lo llevo directamente a el sexo, a la pasión desenfrenada, a los besos y mordidas ardientes. El péndulo lo llevo a imaginar la pareja de Hannibal, que le marcaba con fiereza mientras llevaba un ritmo endemoniado.

A solo lujuria entre esos dos.

Las mejillas del perfilador se pusieron rojas, cuando escucho la voz de Hannibal llamándolo y lo obligo a salir de la escena. Alzo la mirada y se enfrento a los ojos marrones de Hannibal que rivalizaban con el aro rojo que veía de vez en cuando.

-Will ¿estas bien? – se acerco tocando la piel afiebrada del profesor – estas caliente, debes tener fiebre- dijo en tono clínico pero preocupado.

-estoy… bien- tartamudeo un poco – creo que es cansancio- aseguro alejándose de esa mano con cuidado, con el aspecto tímido y disfuncional de siempre, pero con una diferencia, una pequeña espina en el corazón que le atravesaba casualmente el alma.

¿Hannibal tenía un amante?

Y algo sádico, oscuro y monstruoso se movió en su pecho, la envidia y quiso sofocarlo.

Mas no pudo.

Él averiguaría quien era el amante escondido de su psiquiatra.

Aquel que podía y se atrevía a dejar esas marcas en la piel.

Continuara!

Hola a todos! Iba a ser un drabble, pero creo que me emocione XD… espero que les haya gustado, la próxima creo que podría ser Sam o Aiden :P o ustedes me dicen! Hasta la próxima.


	5. Sargento Kurt 'Doc' Schmid

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Sargento Kurt 'Doc' Schmid_

-No aprietes los puños, Kurt- la voz modulada del doctor llego a sus oídos – Kurt – al ver que no salía de su estado catártico, subió dos escalas su voz -Sargento Schmid- fue suficiente para que el joven soldado abriera sus preciosos ojos azules - ¿Dónde estás? -

-Baltimore, estoy en Baltimore, con el doctor Lecter- la voz de Kurt sonaba casi asustada.

-exacto, Kurt- le miro con suavidad, Hannibal jamás pensó que uno de sus "tesoros" hubiese ido a la guerra, era tan joven, apenas un enfermero, con ganas de ser doctor, enlistado en una operación de paz en Somalia. ¡SOMALIA! Cuando se entero quiso gritar de frustración, pero ahora estaba allí, estaba allí para cuidar a Kurt.

-No puedo cerrar los ojos sin verlo, ver a Blackburn cayendo, escucho aun los disparos agazapados cayendo sobre nosotros, a veces me siento ahogado, quiero gritar, pero si lo hago me descubrirán y la muerte no es lo peor que puede pasar en un lugar como Mogadiscio- se sentó despacio, sus manos temblaban, había sido dado de baja con honores, pero con Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático y estaba allí, con un doctor lituano, que dudaba hubiera visto las locuras de la guerra.

-Kurt, la guerra es difícil de mirar, es un abismo insondable- le aseguro haciendo que el joven le mirara - la guerra, no solo destroza cuerpos sino también la psiquis, ahora que estas enfrentado el sonido de las balas en tu cabeza, estas avanzando, así no lo creas-

\- ¡NO AVANZO! Usted no sabe que es vivir con temor a ver soldados entrando a tu casa y destrozarte vivo- el muchacho estaba llorando, casi victima de un ataque de pánico cuando sintió como lo tocaban con fuerza, como el doctor Lecter rodeaba su cuerpo como si fuese una manta asfixiante pero necesaria. Quien creería que ese hombre vestido de tres piezas casi dantescas tendría tanta fuerza física; trato de moverse varias veces con violencia, pero el abrazo casi constrictor del doctor era imposible de soltar, hasta quedar laxo en sus brazos.

-Ya Kurt, shh- susurro suavemente – se que es sentir el temor de un soldado entrando a tu casa… arrebatándote tu vida, tu alma, cada espacio de tu mente y alejándote de aquellos que amas, se lo que es sentir tu alma resquebrajándose y las paredes cayendo alrededor de tu mente y que nadie puede ayudarte- su voz calmante hizo que el soldado se quedara laxo.

\- ¿has vivido los horrores de la guerra? - pregunto, enfocando sus ojos azules en el rostro del hombre, no podía negarlo, el doctor Lecter era un hombre hermoso, con unos pómulos altos y unos ojos oscuros casi rojos, los labios eran delgados y varoniles, todo en él destilaba clase -los has vivido-

Hannibal no dijo nada, solo dejo que el joven Sargento lo examinara y fue, lentamente, soltando su brazo, más este no dejo.

-No me sueltes- rogo- apriétame, átame, tus brazos mantienen alejadas las pesadillas y el temor- susurro bajamente y volvió a sentir los brazos en su cuerpo – se sienten como ataduras de las que no quiero salir, me siento libre en la constricción- y el medico en respuesta se quedo quieto con el Sargento en sus brazos hasta que este quedo dormido y el hombre mayor pudo acomodarlo en su inmenso sofá, con una manta que hacia las veces de sus brazos.

Con cuidado salió de la oficina y se encontró con Adam que le miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

-encontraste otra muñeca, otra replica- le dijo moviendo en sus manos una cadena con una gema verde – Hannibal ¿Cuántos habemos? -se acercó despacio - ¿somos hermanos? ¿Replicas? ¿qué somos? - pregunto el periodista – es imposible que seamos hermanos, ni siendo gemelos nos pareceríamos tanto- acaricio la corbata de Hannibal y empezó a desabrocharla y acomodarla, dejando que sus rizos oscuros se movieron con candencia y coquetería, acercando su boca a la boca ajena.

Hannibal llevo su mano a esa maraña de rizos ordenados y los jalo para acercarlo más en un beso hambriento y su otra mano en la cadera ajena, absorbiendo aquella serpiente inteligente que estaba en su jardín del Edén.

-Lo... siento- susurro una voz queda y Hannibal alzo la mirada para encontrar la mirada de William Graham, que entraba como siempre, de manera descortés a la estancia de espera de los pacientes – lo…- si iba a decir algo más quedo en silencio, mirando a la persona que estaba en el espacio personal del doctor Lecter; los labios rojos, el rostro sonrojado por una creciente necesidad ajena, la mirada azul coqueta y penetrante, los rizos desordenados de maneras inconexas, la pequeña barba insipiente… y … y…

Su mismo rostro.

-Will- escucho levemente a Hannibal, antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Continuara…

Perdon la demora, pero estoy con mucho trabajo :P dentro de poco estare desempleada y podre escribir con mas tiempo jajaja… Besos


	6. Sam Green

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Sam Green_

-me voy seis meses y ustedes arruinan todo- la voz melodiosa de Sam atravesó las paredes de oficina viendo dormido un soldado entre las inmensas mantas con las que Hannibal le había cubierto.

-Yo no arruine nada – Adam se sentó cruzando sus piernas y prendiendo un cigarrillo – Hannibal se le juntaron sus muñecas, una de ellas se desmayo y esta en su habitación reservada y esta…- señalo al soldado – es una muñeca rota por la guerra que quedo dormido y ahora, bueno, esta drogado-

Sam bufo jugando con su sombrero blanco entre sus manos – ¿no podías controlar a Hannibal? Eres su muñeca mas fiel, Adam- le sonrió torcidamente.

\- ¿Controlar al titiritero? Hace seis meses te fuiste y pretendes venir como si nada y hablar de lo que no sabes- calo su cigarrillo – ¿esta vez a quien ayudaste a asesinar? ¿Otra mujer incestuosa, homofóbica y rica como Baekeland? ¿O te jodiste otro jovencito como "Anthony"? -

Sam torció su gesto y se giro dispuesto a cerrarle la pecaminosa boca a Adam cuando vio entrar a Hannibal – Sam, llegaste- el apuesto doctor se acerco y tomo la pequeña cintura para poderlo besar a gusto, escuchando el resoplo de Adam – Adam- advirtió.

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada, nuestro querido "Sam" está criticándonos por… buena la situación algo anormal- calo de nuevo el cigarrillo hasta que sintió que Hannibal se lo quitaba de las manos y lo apagaba contra el cenicero de plata griega -aunque he de aceptar, que sí, es una situación crítica-

-No lo es- dijo con convicción Hannibal dejando que el cuerpo caliente de Sam se apretara contra el suyo, adoraba la barba espesa y la sonrisa cínica, como rebatía contra Adam, claro que como Adam no había dos, su pequeño y despreciable periodista -Kurt esta dormido, dudo que si quiera escuche más allá de ecos que no importan y Will...-

Sam se aparto - ¿Tienes a William Graham? -

Hannibal se sentó y jalo a Sam a su regazo – no lo tengo, Sam, Will es un asesor del FBI, yo en el momento solo soy su psiquiatra-

Sam bufo y paso su dedo índice por el cuello del hombre mayor y luego pego un pequeño mordisco en este – Ya lo tienes, solo que él no lo sabe, iré a llevarle un regalo a el pequeño astronauta, Luke y Joe mandan sus saludos, esperan verte pronto, sobre todo Joe- se estiro, levantándose de las piernas de Hannibal – Fue un viaje largo desde Buenos Aires, iré a tomar una ducha mientras arreglas esto- dijo robándole un beso a Hannibal y luego se giró a Adam – también te extrañe aquí, pequeño y sarcástico hijo de Puta- dijo jalando uno de los hermosos risos de su espejo y riéndose al ver el pequeño mohín que hizo – Hanni, deja de consentir a este mocoso- se rio y tomo su pequeña maleta para ir a su habitación, el vuelo fue largo y ahora solo quería una ducha y tal vez, si Hannibal estaba de humor, joder un rato.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kurt abrió sus hermosos ojos y vio a su psiquiatra, no pudo evitar que su piel se sonrojara y sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en sus mejillas, al saber que se había dormido, que estaba cobijado con algunas mantas y que este lo estaba mirando con una suave sonrisa.

-Despertaste- se acercó despacio ayudándole a salir del nido que se había logrado con hacer con las mantas - ¿Tuviste pesadillas? - pregunto.

Kurt negó y luego abrió sus ojos.

No tuvo pesadillas.

Se levanto como un resorte y abrazo a Hannibal con fuerza – Gracias. - susurro y aun en un acto poco premeditado le robo un beso a su psiquiatra – Perdón, no es ético, pero-

Hannibal le sostuvo contra si – Eres especial Kurt, me gustas mucho, quiero ayudarte- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos voraces, Kurt hizo la similitud de Hannibal con un depredador – primero curaremos tu mente y cuando estés bien… curaremos tu cuerpo- le robo un beso que hizo que el soldado se sintiera débil, pero lleno de adrenalina.

-Gracias- susurro y se soltó despacio de los brazos de su psiquiatra, tomo su chaqueta mientras el mayor pedía un taxi para él; cuando se alejó de la mansión de Hannibal se permitió sonreír.

Había encontrado a su depredador, aquel que lo salvaría de las pesadillas de Somalia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Will abrió los ojos, sintiéndose particularmente pesado, su cuerpo dolía, su corazón también.

Se sentó despacio sin reconocer su entorno, no era la cama fría y sudorosa, no tenia el viejo olor a Moho de sus paredes, ni el sonido de sus perros, coloco los pies en el suelo y recordó.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Se vio besando a Hannibal, se vio…

Hannibal estaba con un amante y solo pudo verse a él mismo en sus brazos, más joven, mas entero, con una mirada sarcástica, sin rastro de su espectro de enfermedad ni siquiera de sus pesadillas.

Se jalo los cabellos con fuerza, se vio besándolo, se vio reclamando a su jodido doctor, se vio besándolo, colocando una de sus piernas descaradamente sobre las de Hannibal, se vio agarrando con sus manos finas su estúpida chaqueta de líneas y pasley.

-maldita sea- gruño mas parecido a sus perros, mas animal, si no hubiera tenido esa estúpida fantasía, podría haberle puesto rostro al hombre que marcaba el cuello de Hannibal, que recorría con sus labios el cuerpo ajeno, que compartía su cama y seguramente el mismo hijo de puta, aparecía muerto como si fuese un regalo de cortejo a su médico.

Le abriría el vientre exponiendo su crapulencia, cortaría sus manos por haberlo tocado y destrozaría su lengua y labios por haberlo besado, tomaría sus genitales y los destrozaría por haber sentido un orgasmo gracias al mayor y lo hubiera desollado.

Si.

Miro sus manos, quería sentir la sangre en sus dedos, quería desollarlo, escucharle gritar por tener algo que él no.

Mientras pensaba en su éxtasis asesino, la puerta se abrió.

-Will-

La voz de Hannibal le saco de su ensoñación -lamento- se levanto con las manos sudadas, lo que sabia que era su sudor lo veía como la sangre del amante de Hannibal – yo… interrumpí… yo- tartamudeaba de manera fuerte sintiendo que Hannibal se acercaba.

-esta bien, yo no quería que tuvieras que ver esto, yo quería tiempo para contarte- la voz del doctor era modulada, como quien desea contar un secreto o abrir una ventana al vacío.

\- ¿contarme? ¿Qué estás en una relación con un hombre? - la voz de Will salió sarcástica -no debías, no, eres mi psiquiatra y entiendo que tengas vida personal pero como amigo, pensé que tal vez me contarías, incluso imaginé que estabas en una relación con Alana, pero no fue así-

-Will-

Movió sus rizos – entiendo, entiendo, yo, discúlpame con él, no fue mi intención interrumpir- se alejó de Hannibal – Yo solo quería hablar contigo, pero sé que "él" está aquí así que prefiero irme- rodeo a Hannibal y salió de allí.

Hannibal no lo detuvo, más lo siguió hasta las escaleras para luego verlo salir por la puerta.

-Si lo que Adam dice es cierto, seguro pensara que fue una alucinación- Sam tenia una copa de vino en la mano saliendo de la cocina mirando a Hannibal aun en las escaleras viendo la puerta cerrada - ¿crees que es lo mejor? -

\- ¿Por ahora? Si- se giró y tomo la otra copa que Sam ofrecía – por ahora, no es buena idea que sepa algo-

-Hannibal, Hannibal- le beso lamiéndole las gotas de vino de aquellos labios pecaminosos – juegas con fuego, espero que no te quemes- jalo su corbata – se que no quieres o no tendrás humor- susurro besándolo de nuevo – Adam se quedo a dormir con el pequeño astronauta- los brazos de Hannibal se cerraron en su cintura.

-adoro verte vestido de blanco – mordió sus labios hasta sangrarlo – estoy de humor, siempre estoy de humor con ustedes-

Sam se rio jalando los cabellos del mayor, desordenándolos – Juegas con fuego- susurro antes de desatar la pasión con su médico favorito.

Antes de que él mismo jugara con el fuego que era Hannibal Lecter.

 **Continuara….**

XD estaba inspirada, por algo esta como largo este chapter, quería explicar cómo conoció a Sam, pero tal vez en el siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado¡!

¡Besos!

Se les quiere

Matane! Luna Shinigami


	7. Sam Green II

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Sam Green – segunda Parte_

Se detuvo a mirar al hombre a su lado, y dejo el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa de noche.

Hannibal obviamente era mayor que todos ellos, su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas que hacían verlo más sexy al desgraciado.

Su rostro estaba relajado y sin la máscara del traje de persona que usaba constantemente y las sonrisas perfectamente planificadas, cuando dormida, después de tener sexo como si fueran adolescentes, Sam podía ver bajo la fachada.

Paso sus manos por su cuerpo tonificado, nadie pensaría que con esos horrorosos trajes de tres piezas tendría aquel cuerpo que podía alzarlos en el mesón de la cocina o empotrarlos contra las puertas o las paredes. Hannibal mostraba con su traje una suavidad que desnudo no tenía.

Sus trajes de tres piezas eran una armadura, mostrando la suavidad de su figura y disminuyendo su fuerza física en apariencia para los demás.

Por eso amaba verle desnudo, así que beso su hombro y luego su antebrazo, donde era más músculo que grasa, amaba cada parte de Hannibal.

No era estúpido, Hannibal no era un buen hombre, ni siquiera sabía si ponerle denominación de "hombre" era justo, Hannibal se sentía mejor que los demás, excepto…

Excepto por ellos.

Cualquiera se sentiría celoso, no encontraría la paz y mucho menos el gusto de compartirlo, cualquiera hubiera caído en el shock de conocerse, Adam, el pequeño astronauta, Lee, Joe, Luke y John.

Pero ellos extrañamente no cayeron en los gritos, ni en la histeria total, ellos simplemente aceptaron ser de Hannibal y que Hannibal les pertenecía con o sin el traje de persona.

Sonrió, no pudo evitar hacerlo al recordar a el pequeño astronauta preguntando si solo podía tener sexo con Hannibal porque sexualmente el mismo no se atraía viendo a todos iguales, bueno tal vez Adam.

Cada uno tenía algo para Hannibal.

El pequeño astronauta era la inocencia de su espectro con la sinceridad y para que negarlo, una pasión arrolladora y necesidad sexual que los superaba a todos.

Adam, ese pequeño hijo de puta, era hermoso, podía decir que el mas bello de ellos, con un cuerpo de tentación y una boca que necesitaba fregarse con piedras, también era el mas fiel, Hannibal lo había salvado y él correspondía con una fidelidad que a veces, a Sam lo superaba.

Luke, un niño rico con un sentido de la moda que supera a Coco Chanel gracias a su ex novia, libre como el viento, inteligente, con números en la cabeza más que canciones, más sin embargo cada dos meses se le podía ver en la mansión en Baltimore, regresando a ellos y regresando a Hannibal

Joe, saber que casi perdieron a Joe en la guerra de Ruanda, fue un duro golpe, uno que no querían repetir y repitieron, Joe era la inteligencia, la cautela, una risa apagada, pesadillas nocturnas y quien dormía llorando sobre el regazo de Hannibal, porque una parte de él decididamente está arrepentido de haberse salvado y no haberse quedado allí, muriendo en una masa sanguinolenta con los demás.

John. John. La historia de John era algo complicada, pero no podía negarse que ofrecía pasión, estar con John, suponía, era estar con el deseo de una estrella fugaz, viviendo día a día, amando día a día, de manera tan intensa y desordenada que solo Hannibal lo entendería.

Y luego, Lee,

Lee, Lee era único, "Hanny Bear" un apodo bien ganado y bien amado, le encantaban los vinos, le encantaba la buena música, los chistes a veces obscenos y cuando estaban todos era como si se complementaran, como si en realidad todos fueran uno.

Como si cada personalidad, cada pesadilla, cada amor, fueran todos y al final solo eran uno para Hannibal.

Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho velludo de Hannibal, cerrando los ojos.

Recordando como aquel hombre que ahora compartía su cama lo había salvado en más de un sentido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La había matado.

Anthony había asesinado a su madre con sevicia, con dolo, con, demonios, y ahora le estaban acusando a él de colaborar en el asesinato.

Quiso gritar con fuerza y golpear los barrotes de la mohosa celda de prisión, pero solo pudo mover su sombrero que ya no era blanco, por todo lo que había rodado en el suelo, luego de la paliza que los policías le habían dado por "resistirse al arresto".

-Diablos, maldito mocoso- gruño tratando de no verse las manos que estaban sangrantes, uno de sus dedos quebrados, sentía caer sangre por su ojo derecho, su barba estaba sucia con sangre e inmundicia, seria hallado culpable, nadie iba a culpar a Antony más allá de una relación insana con su madre con la cual hizo un trio con un hombre.

Estaba jodido.

Él sería el jodido enfermo.

Antony víctima de las circunstancias.

Él estaría encadenado en prisión donde no sobreviviría ni tres días.

Antony seria libre yendo con alguno de sus parientes ricos.

Sonó una de las puertas y solo pudo tratar de agazaparse en un rincón, venían a golpearlo de nuevo, a destrozarlo de nuevo, escucho los zapatos diferentes a las botas militares y alzo la mirada.

Se encontró con un hombre mayor, de oscuros ojos que mostraban una falsa calma, que se acercó despacio – Soy el psiquiatra de Antony- dijo sacando un pañuelo y pasándolo inútilmente por la herid sobre su ojo – supe de las relaciones abusivas de su madre, por curar su "homosexualismo"- Sam estaba quieto, no solo ante al sorpresa de ver al hombre que era psiquiatra del menor sino ante la suavidad del tacto – una mujer verdaderamente horrible que obligaba a su pobre hijo a tener sexo con ella y mirar como tenia sexo con otros hombres para que su hijo fuera "normal"- alzo con suavidad su rostro – es libre Señor Green, la policía no tiene nada contra usted, más allá de que se cruzo con Barbara Daly Baekeland y cometí el error de ser uno de sus muchos amantes masculinos-

\- ¿Yo? ¿estoy libre? - pregunto y sin proponérselo apretó la mano que estaba limpiando su rostro – ¿a cambio de qué? -

-es un hombre inocente sr Green, es un hombre que no debió pasar por prisión, Antony recibirá la ayuda medica que necesita y usted será libre- se levanto y se alejo de Sam, que se levantó a pesar del dolor.

\- ¿quién es usted? - pregunto

-Doctor Hannibal Lecter- se presentó – espero volverlo a Verlo Sr Green- dijo saliendo de la estación de policía dejando a Sam quieto con el pañuelo bordado en la mano como recuerdo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-jodido pretencioso- susurro Sam besando el pecho de Hannibal, aun guardaba aquel pañuelo, el inicio de esto, fuera lo que fuera eso. Hannibal le daba libertad de seguir negociando, pero siempre terminaba como ahora, junto a él.

No podía evitarlo, lo amaba, como sabia que lo amaban todas sus muñecas.

-maldito idiota- susurro sabiendo que estaba despierto – estamos esperando que Kurt, Aiden y Will se unan a nosotros- y solo pudo sentir el pecho de Hannibal subiendo y bajando suavemente por su risa entre aquellos dientes dispares que amaba.

 **Continuara….**

Estaba muy inspirada con Sam al parecer… jejeje… espero que les haya gustado.

Besos!


	8. Luke Brandon

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Luke Brandon_

Luke estaba saliendo de una reunion en New York con la junta directiva de la revista mientras la gente se atiborraba en plena navidad, comprando mas de lo que su sueldo daba.

La finalidad capitalista y su fiesta más importante, Navidad.

Apenas pudo bufar, acomodando su bufanda por el frio que hacia en las calles tumultuosas. La noche no era la mejor, iría a tomarse un trago y llamarlo a "él", bueno a ellos.

No pudo evitarlo y sonrió cuando paso por un aparador con un telescopio. Seria perfecto para Adam.

Algo brillante para el otro Adam, un libro de historia para Joe, tal vez uno de matemáticas para John.

Sabía que ahora estaba Kurt o estaría así que un bonito sombrero seria bueno, por Adam, sabia que Kurt quería ser médico, algún tipo de doctor, uno diferente a Hannibal, muy diferente.

Y aun en la muchedumbre de personas, sonidos, olores y colores, lo escucho.

Un pequeño flash, tras otro.

Giro un poco su cabeza y de reojo pudo ver como una muer pelirroja le seguía de cerca y no era nada parecida a su ex esposa Rebecca que tenia algo de angelical en su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por las compras, esta mujer se veía manipuladora e intrigante en su vestido barato de dos piezas.

Tomo su celular y llamo sin dejar de mirar el telescopio - ¿Adam? -

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Luke había tenido un divorcio difícil, y ahora, saliendo con los papeles del mismo juzgado, estaba en un bar, bebiendo, tocando con suavidad su argolla, moviéndola de un lado al otro, haciendo un pequeño ruido contra le mesa.

Su vida se había revuelto en solo segundos o siempre fue así.

Una madre castradora e indiferente, un padre ausente y la única madre que conoció y amo como suya, su madrastra Annabel, había fallecido, dejándolo hundido con un matrimonio sin futuro y aunque amaba a Bekka, su síndrome cada vez era mas agotador, hasta el punto de excluirlo solo por comprar. Bueno no toda la culpa la tenia Bekka, él también había querido favorecerla.

A veces le parecía que su historia era más bien una novela un poco mas innovadora que las cincuenta sombras de Gray, pero igual de plana y aburrida, claro sin la parte del sadomasoquismo barato.

Hombre rico y tosco conoce la mujer de sus sueños y aunque no la soporta al principio termina enamorado, casado y aceptando sus caprichos.

La diferencia es que su matrimonio había acabo, así en un minuto, con una firma.

El cantinero se acerco con una bebida – Yo no pedí nada- le miro.

-el caballero de la barra le pide que le de esta bebida- le dice cortésmente y señala a un hombre maduro vestido de tres piezas algo ridículas, el hombre solo alzo la bebida y luego lo ignoro. Luke bebió, porque una bebida era una bebida, luego no pensó más en aquel hombre.

Solo en mover una y otra vez su argolla de matrimonio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-esta es la cuarta vez que te veo- Luke se acerco al hombre que había enviado por primera vez un trago a su mesa – en un mes, es la tercera vez en este bar-

El hombre de afilados pómulos le miro y sus ojos marrones casi granates, en vez de asustarlo lo incitaron.

-Estoy en una conferencia de Psiquiatría- se levantó dándole la mano – Soy el Doctor Hannibal Lecter- dijo con un acento marcado que Luke saboreo en su boca.

-Luke Brandon, Doctor Lecter- se presentó y tomo el asiento a su lado, se permitió sonreír luego de una semana de mierda y ver a ese hermoso hombre, enigmático y carismático, era algo que ayudaba a su ego.

Luke jamás negó sus gustos finos y eso incluía las mujeres y los hombres. Bekka era una belleza clásica neoyorquina y este hombre, el doctor Lecter, era una belleza clásica europea, así que solo sonrió y apretó su argolla en el fondo de su chaqueta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se sintió jalado con fuerza, se sintió abierto y explorado, se sintió conquistado.

Luke estaba apretando las sabanas de la cama, mientras gemía desnudo y abierto para Hannibal, sentía como su pene entraba una y otra vez con una fuerza que no parecía tener bajo ese horroroso traje de tres piezas y colores.

Gimió el nombre ajeno en cada embestida y luego aferro mas sus piernas en las caderas ajenas, evitando la huida, evitando que saliera de él, evitando que su deliciosa polla dejara su interior.

Luke se sintió en una nube, se sintió amado, se sintió como si ese fuese su lugar y Hannibal se lo otorgaba, y no quería dejarlo, no podía dejarlo, se aferro al hombre mayor – Hanni… bal- gruño cerca del orgasmo – No. no me. dejes- susurro mientras sentía una ráfaga en su cuerpo, mientras más fuerte lo embestía. Los brazos ajenos se apretaban en su cuerpo con fuerza, se sentían como un bastión, como un ancla, se sentía exultante y poderoso, aun siendo el que recibía.

-No.… te dejare… Luke- susurro besándolo y sintiendo la estreches del cuerpo, como si no deseara que saliera de su interior y esa noche, Hannibal, realmente no lo haría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba nervioso y apretó la mano de Hannibal con fuerza, la gran estructura se mostraba lúgubremente frente a él y suspiro. Hannibal le había contado de los "demás". Quiso gritarle y lo hizo, pero luego solo le gano la curiosidad. Cuando entro allí, se sintió bien, sin siquiera verlos y cuando llego a la sala sonrió.

Eran iguales, ni siendo hermanos serian tan parecidos, eran un calco genético del otro. Adam Tower, Adam Raki, Lee en silla de ruedas, John y Joe.

-Hola, Soy Adam Raki, Bienvenido, se que serás tomado por sorpresa, pero nosotros nos sentimos bien, Hannibal se siente bien ¿Has tenido sexo con él? Tener sexo es fantástico- a las palabras de el pequeño astronauta, todos sonrieron y Luke se permitió dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal.

Era extraño, era único y tal vez había algo mal en ellos, pero se sentía bien, estaban bien, y así era perfecto, como nunca se sintió.

Ahora Luke pertenecía a algo y lo defendería salvajemente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Luke entro al bar y la mujer le siguió de cerca, como lo seguía en las últimas semanas

Era la historia del año. Había conseguido al doble del inestable Will Graham, hasta que le arrebataron la cámara.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - gruño fieramente la mujer.

-Llevas días persiguiendo a Luke- le dijo la voz con un rin tintín sonoro y la persona se acerco despacio a la luz, dejando ver sus rizos brillantes y oscuros.

-Graham- la pelirroja dio dos pasos atrás e involuntariamente miro la ventana para comprobar que el hombre que seguía estaba allí.

-Apellido equivocado, señorita Lounds- le sonrió – Towers. Has sido una mujer, muy, pero muy indiscreta, muy, pero muy oportunista- le miro con unos ojos azules fríos – conozco las personas como tú, yo era como tú, un periodista sin escrúpulo alguno, sin respeto alguno por la privacidad, sin empatía y ahora, sigues a Luke como una sombra, esperando ¿Qué? - la voz de Adam se volvió fría y sin sentimiento alguno – esperando que muestre a William Graham en sus grietas- sonrió oscuramente.

-Pensé que lo estaba soñando, pero hay más de uno, son más- dijo sacando una grabadora – voy a comprobar esto y será la historia del año, con esto ganare un Pulitzer, leerás los titulares "Doctor Lecter colecciona Clones de un agente inestable y presunto asesino"-

-cuando digas esto, asegúrate no estar sola, no tienes sentido de conservación- dijo Adam con una sonrisa torcida llevando una de sus manos a uno de sus bucles, era tan diferente a Graham, todo él gritaba soberbia – lejos de casa, lejos de tu habitad natural como un pequeño cervatillo, en una gran ciudad- se acerco y de nuevo Freddie camino hacia atrás tropezando con otra persona, alzo la mirada y se encontró con otro clon solo que con el cabello rapado.

-No permitiremos que usted dañe nuestra familia- le miro el hombre, con porte de soldado, que coloco el brazo sobre su cuello, cortando el flujo del aire.

-Señorita Lounds alégrese, ha sido cordialmente invitada a nuestra cena de honor, ¿no es así Kurt? - le sonrió al soldado que asintió, sintiendo como la pelirroja caía en sus brazos.

Adam miro hacia el bar y su mirada se conecto con la de Luke, solo se sonrieron y Kurt y Adam, desaparecieron con Freddie Lounds en un callejón frio de New York.

 **Continuara….**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir. Kurt ya se unión a la gran familia... jaja espero que les haya gustado.

Pensando seriamente, ellos son mas peligrosos que Hannibal mismo.

Matane!


	9. Las Muñecas de Hannibal

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Las muñecas de Hannibal_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se escucha un pequeño gimoteo y luego el sonido tenue de un movimiento, de un cuerpo que trata de zafarse de ataduras, el rasguño de un tacón contra el suelo como una pezuña espeluznante.

-bienvenida al mundo de los vivos señorita Lounds- dijo suavemente la voz "una copia" de Will Graham; ella pudo detallarlo perfectamente, cada cabello perfectamente rizado como si fuese algún tipo de pintura renacentista, su cuerpo era grácil y su rostro no mostraba la enfermedad que atormentaba tan constantemente a Graham, pero lo mas impresionante de esta copia eran sus ojos, unos ojos azules profundos, sin rastro de timidez, sin rastro alguno de miedo o de asco – Creo que ha sido muy grosero de mi parte no presentarme formalmente, Soy Adam Towers-

-Towers- la voz de Freddie se volvió un poco más áspera, al, ahora, notar donde estaba, una especie de sótano sin alguna luz natural, estaba sentada en una silla de hierro atada fuertemente, sin posibilidad de escape, había perdido uno de sus zapatos y el otro se restregaba contra el suelo al mover el pie.

-Towers, no Graham, No Brandon- le aseguro apoyándose en un duro mesón de mármol – No pensé que tardara tanto en buscar algún tipo de conexión, pero estaba seguro que si alguien podía al menos pretender saber o entender, era una pequeña rata curiosa como usted- sonrió girando su rostro un poco y jugando con un mechón oscuro – usted, pequeña y escurridiza, yo era como usted-

La pelirroja le miro - ¿Cómo yo? -

-Si, un ser sin escrúpulos, sin alma, oscuro, en resumidas cuentas un periodista, que no me importaba que había detrás de la noticia como la noticia en sí, y caí en manos muy peligrosas- Adam se quitó la bufanda verde y se giro un poco para servir un vaso de vino- pero usted claramente sobrepaso mi crapulencia- aseguro – Seguir a Luke, también siguió a Adam e investigo de Lee- le miro viéndola palidecer – y ama torturar a Will- le miro – Ama la forma desordenada de su empatía, tanto, que quiere que él se convierta en un criminal para convertirlo en novela, en una épica amarillista y sangrienta, un asesino en ciernes nacido en las entrañas del FBI y nutrido por Jack Crawford-

Freddie se movió contra las ataduras viendo que era imposible huir – pero usted no quiere que eso pase, que Will Graham sea eso, yo puedo ayudarle, ayudarles, a ti y a… los demás-

Adam sonrió – pasas de victima a conciliadora, me gusta tu táctica, pero es que tu muerte no depende de mí- aseguro mientras la luz se prendía y los ojos de Freddie debieron adecuarse a la luz repentina del oscuro sótano. Vio figuras que prontamente fueron difuminadas y no pudo evitar el ruido sordo de la sorpresa en sus labios.

-Ninguno es William Graham -aseguro Adam – y Tampoco esta Luke, tiene una cita con su ex esposa con su "psicólogo"-

Una de las más jóvenes versiones de Graham se levantó – Hannibal no le va a gustar- aseguro moviendo sus manos – son las cuatro de la tarde- miro con los ojos azules claros – Hannibal se va a enojar-

-No lo hará- susurro otra de las versiones con el cabello como Adam, pero la piel más bronceada – Adam mírame- le ordeno suavemente con la paciencia que solo podía tener el profesor – Ella trato de dañar a Luke, de dañar a nuestra familia, Kurt esta teniendo episodios de pesadillas de nuevo, Adam debió salir de Baltimore, sabes que no le gusta salir y John está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad-

Freddie lo supo, el doctor Lecter no sabia en que se estaba metiendo, tal vez ellos le manipularon con facilidad, una cara bonita, un cuerpo hermoso y un rostro parecido al de William Graham y ese niño, sabia que Hannibal iba a enojarse, el doctor no iba a estar complacido con sus mentiras, menos si intentaban hacerle daño.

-Por favor escúchalo, el doctor Lecter se va a enojar, pero entre todos podemos explicar- le pidió la pelirroja y pudo escuchar como al que llamaban Kurt golpeaba una de las paredes, era fácil de identificar debido a su corte de cabello de soldado.

-Hannibal no se va a enojar por matarla, sino por usar su sótano- dijo seriamente Adam Raki- ¿sabes lo difícil que es quitar las manchas de sangre? Tu no le has ayudado a cortar yo si y no le gusta que se ensucie su sótano- respondió con toda seriedad lo que causo la mirada de miedo de Freddie y una risa estridente.

\- ¿pensaste que quería salvarte? - otra voz ¿Cuántos había? - ¿pensaste que es el mas bueno? ¿el mas puro? ¿Qué Adam te salvaría de unos monstruos? - su barba era tupida y se veía mayor que los demás -Soy Sam y estabas buscando un monstruo, lo encontraste divido en fracciones-

-Soy John y encontraste el monstruo al tratar de dañar a Luke- aseguro un muchacho que no podía pasar de los 21 años con el cabello engominado y sin rastro vestigial de alguna barba.

-Soy Joe y encontraste un monstruo al fijarte en nuestra familia- aseguro apretando al pequeño astronauta.

-Soy Adam Towers y encontraste al monstruo cuando decidiste destrozar lo que conocemos-

-Soy Kurt y encontraste al monstruo cuando quisiste acabar con mi estabilidad, con nuestro salvador-

-Soy Adam Raki y encontraste al monstruo cuando trataste de separarnos, cuando todos somos uno-

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos y supo, por primera vez que este era su fin.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal había llegado de Nueva York directamente a la escena del crimen, aun traía las maletas en el Bentley, no había llegado a casa y fue llamado por Jack.

-Buenos días, Jack- saludo mientras se acomodaba los guantes – espero que sea verdaderamente importante- estaba siendo un poco áspero, pero había pasado dos días en citas con la ex esposa de Luke y Luke, convenciendo a la mujer que lo mejor era terminar con todo, esperaba que ella lo hubiera escuchado o iba a terminar haciendo parte del Menú de una de sus fiestas.

-es importante- aseguro el inmenso hombre -Will esta mirando la escena, es Lounds- Hannibal se dio unos segundos en alzar una ceja caminando hasta donde estaba Will mirando a Freddie Lounds o lo que quedaba de ella.

-el águila de Sangre- recreo Hannibal y todos le miraron- era un castigo en la sociedad nórdica que solo algunos merecían, se abre a la víctima desde la columna vertebral, cortando y abriendo las costillas de forma que parecían alas manchadas de sangre, y sacando los pulmones hacia afuera-

Will se giro y lo miro directamente – esta penitente, colocan a Freddie en penitencia, estuvo viva todo el tiempo hasta que sacaron sus pulmones, tomaron su corazón- Will se quitó nerviosamente las gafas.

\- ¿es el destripador? - pregunto Jack.

-No- estaba convencido que no, si bien habían sacado su corazón y la habían puesto en la penitencia del águila de sangre, no era el destripador, fue personal, fue apasionado, esa muerte se sentía como una vendetta, ella no era un cerdo, ella estaba entrometiéndose en algo, separando algo, una luz, un amor, ella había lastimado al asesino.

-saco su corazón, la abrió ¿Cómo no puede ser el destripador? - Jack pego el primer grito haciendo casi saltar a Will.

\- ¡No lo es ¡- grito en respuesta alertando a Beverly y Jimmy -ella quería dañar algo, ella quería dañarlo, quitarle algo, ella…- gimió y casi tembló – ella quería lastimarlos- Hannibal tuvo que tomarlo en brazos antes que colapsara y Will miro los ojos marrones de Hannibal – ella quería separarlo de su protector, ella estaba alejándolos, ella sufrió antes de morir por pensar siquiera en separarlos-

-Will, respira- le ordeno Hannibal sin dejar de sujetarlo.

-ella… ella… quería dañarlos- susurro – quería dañarlo, alejarlo, separarlo, mentirle- susurro al oído – _ella_ \- luego se desmayó del impacto.

-Will- le sostuvo contra su pecho y lo alzo con facilidad – Jack esto no puede seguir así- los ojos de Hannibal eran fríos y serios – estas atentando contra su Salud- empezó a caminar hasta su auto, sabiendo que Jack le seguía – Hablare con Alana, estas abusando de tu autoridad sobre Will-

-Doctor Lecter-

-No voy a dejar que conviertas a William en Myriam Lass- la mirada de Hannibal era fría, calculadora como pocas veces- lo atenderé y tu no lo molestaras, escuchaste lo que querías de él ahora déjalo en paz- se subió al auto y dejo a Jack con la palabra en la boca y el equipo del FBI en silencio.

De fondo, el cuerpo de Freddie Lounds en redención por sus pecados se podía ver.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Will yacía dormido en el segundo piso de la casa de Hannibal, perfectamente dormido, abrigado por el calor de las sabanas nuevas y las mantas abrigadoras, atrapado en el olor de Hannibal, en las drogas que llenaban su torrente sanguíneo, en la placidez de sentirse protegido.

Abajo se escuchaban los cubiertos y las copas.

Abajo, bajo el imponente cuadro de leda y el cisne estaba Hannibal comiendo en la cabeza del comedor, rodeado de sus muchachos, todos tenían una sonrisa pulcra.

No había conversaciones vanas, no había sonidos, solo miradas y algunas sonrisas, la cena estaba servida.

La soupe à l'oignons con trufa blanca, perfectamente cortada, caliente, suave.

Les escargots de Bourgogne con salsa de perejil y mayonesa de ajo.

Vino blanco, perfectamente evaporado y aireado; La Chenin blanc año 85.

Mac cheese especialmente para Adam.

Y el corazón de Freddie Lounds en la mitad de la mesa, adornado con perejil, ajo y hojas de estación, adobado perfectamente en vino rojo, emplatado con verduras frescas.

Y Hannibal no pudo mas que estar orgulloso de sus muchachos y esperaba con ansias que un día Will se uniera a ellos.

 _-Bon apetite-_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _continuara_

Bueno este era un interludio, :P espero que les haya gustado, Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que me siguen, perdonen en verdad no tener tiempo de contesta sus hermosos mensajes, pero les aseguro que son estos los que me reviven las musas.

Muchas gracias a todos


	10. Joe Connor

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Joe Connor**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Podía escuchar los gritos.

Los gritos le taladraban el cerebro.

Los gritos le atenazaban el alma.

Los gritos.

La sangre.

La mirada de decepción cuando escapo.

Aun la sentía sobre su cuerpo.

La mirada del Padre Christopher. Él sabía que huiría y lo entendía

La mirada de Marie. Ella sabía que huiría y no lo entendía

Él rompió una promesa.

el se entero luego de la muerte del padre Christopher.

Se movió con violencia en su cama.

Quería lastimarse.

Grito despertando,

Sus rizos se pegaron a su rostro y su cuerpo se sentía húmedo, empapado en su mismo miedo y dolor.

Él quiso morir

La cobardía no lo dejo morir en Ruanda

La cobardía lo acabaría en Londres.

Se levanto caminando por inercia, mirando en cada uno de sus pasos, los rostros de aquellos que fallecieron en Ruanda, cada rostro destrozado por la purga racial.

Los gritos de las mujeres siendo violadas.

De los hombres y niños desmembrados le perseguían.

Entro al baño y vio su rostro en el espejo.

Lo odio.

Con toda su alma.

De nuevo pudo ver los masacrados, escuchar los gritos, pensar en Marie.

Su cabeza se estrello contra el espejo y se sintió mareado, para luego tomar con una de sus manos un pedazo de vidrio del espejo.

Se miro de nuevo en las grietas del espejo, su rostro repetidamente y luego un poco de dolor con la satisfacción de ver su sangre en el lavamanos, abrió más fuerte la muñeca izquierda.

Luego la derecha.

Sonrió, al principio suavemente, luego, simplemente sonrió enloquecido y cayó al suelo, sintiendo desvanecerse todo, el dolor, las caras, los gritos, Marie y el Padre Christopher y solo hubo una oscuridad que lo abrazaba con suavidad, que lo alejaba de todo y fue tan esclarecedor.

Fue tan bueno.

Por fin, era feliz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- ¡Código Rojo! - un grito en el pasillo, las llantas de la camilla chirriando contra el piso blanco mientras tres enfermeras, dos paramédicos, atienden al paciente.

-paciente de 23 años- replico la paramédicos- Código 100, intento de suicidio, ha perdido mucha sangre, nos llamaron sus padres-

Un doctor se acerco y por segundos quedo inmóvil, para luego recuperar la cordura y atender al joven que se desangraba en la camilla, antes de ingresarlo a reanimación.

Lo canalizaron rápidamente, pusieron la máscara de oxigeno sobre su rostro y cerraron las heridas con hilo y aguja. Afortunadamente, las heridas realizadas con el espejo no fueron profundas, aunque si horizontales y ahora solo debían esperan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El chico ingresado por intento de suicido era un precioso cuadro de Botticelli, pero con el dolor implícito de Goya en sus facciones, su intento de suicidio era una muestra del dolor que acaecía en su mente dispersa.

Sus padres estaban destrozados, estaban pensando seriamente en internarlo.

Joe Connor de veintitrés años viajo a Ruanda luego de graduarse de Profesor, quería alfabetizar, cambiar el mundo de alguna manera, ser una guía del cambio, idealizado por un afán de cambiar todo, ser un punto de referencia en un futuro; pero se encontró con la guerra, con la destrucción, con la oscuridad del ser humano, con la diferencia de castas en Ruanda, con el dolor de Tutsi, con su casi aniquilación y decidió, lo que hubiera decidido casi cualquier persona cuerda, Huir.

Huir junto con la ONU, salir despavorido junto con los cascos azules, aquellos que se habían pronunciado y habían dicho que iban a proteger la población.

¿y Si no se quedaban los casos azules, que podía hacer un profesor?

Morir con ellos.

Como lo murió el padre Christopher, según sus investigaciones.

Las pesadillas plagaban la cabeza de Joe, y este no había sido su primer intento de suicidio.

Las pastillas.

El ahogamiento en la bañera.

Joe sufría. Le dolía el alma, saber que cada persona que quedo allí, había muerto, aquellas personas que conoció, que amo, con los cuales convivio, habían caído de una manera animal y bestial, por una guerra de castas y lo peor, el mundo le dio el mundo, el mundo no aceptaba que había sucedido un genocidio, todos les dieron la espalda, todos ignoraron la masacre, todos ignoraron lo que había sucedido: las violaciones, las torturas, las mutilaciones, el hecho que las personas pagaran para que los asesinaran con un disparo en la cabeza y no que los torturaran ni a su familia.

" _pagar por morir"_

Una frase que estaba grabada en la memoria de los Tutsi, de los ingleses y belgas que se quedaron, en la cabeza de Joe.

Y él quería pagar por Morir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lentamente, Joe abrió despacio sus ojos azules, y gimió, de dolor, de pánico, aun estaba con vida, quiso gritar, y se agito con fuerza, tratando de quitarse la cánula de la mano.

-Joe te lastimaras- la voz era áspera y Joe alzo la mirada al medico de turno, rubio, de afilados pómulos y ojos oscuros, como la oscuridad en Ruanda- Soy el Doctor Lecter, te recibí de turno hace dos días-

\- ¿Dos días? - pregunto tratando de sentarse.

-Si, dos días luego de tu intento de suicidio- se sentó a su lado hundiendo un poco el colchón, Joe cerro los ojos, esperando la reprimenda y regaños que por lo general le daban los médicos y sus padres, cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla – Joe…- la voz sonó en un punto de adoración, de pureza en esa oscuridad – La vida es mucho mejor contigo aquí-

-he visto cosas horribles- susurro apretando una de sus manos.

-Yo también- dijo sin soltar su mano – Yo viví la guerra también, el sonido de las balas y el dolor de las torturas, la mutilación, el dolor, el monstruo atenazando bajo tu piel- le hizo alzar su rostro – se lo que es tener pesadillas bajo tus parpados, rememorar cada escena y pensar como cambiarla, que hacer de nuevo, si huir o regresar, así siempre uno huye- le miro – Yo camine en la nieve con una cadena en el cuello que quemaba como un tizón ardiente, mientras estaba descalzo y solo tenía diez años-

Joe no supo cuando empezó a llorar y se aferró a su médico – Yo… Yo…-

-Vive, Joe, es la mejor venganza, para cada uno de tus enemigos, de aquellos que viven siendo mas crueles, vive- Hannibal sintió como su camisa se llenó de lágrimas aun así no lo soltó, se aferro a Joe- Vive te lo ruego- tal vez era la primera grieta en su traje de persona – Vive…Joe…Vive... Wilkam- pidió muy bajo, tanto que Joe pensó que había escuchado mal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal entro a su casa en Londres y vio el desastre, todo lanzado en direcciones diferentes, sangre, tierra, vidrios. - ¿Joe? -

Se escucho un sollozo y Hannibal corrió hasta la sala, su sala estaba destrozada, la mesa principal rota y partida, cada una de las sillas estaba caída o astillada, los platos y cristalería estaba fragmentada.

Camino hasta que vio a Joe, sentando y bañado en sangre, sangre que no era suya, a su lado un hombre de color, con tantas heridas que podría llamarse mutilación – Joe, cariño- dijo despacio y este subió su mirada cristalina.

-Vino a buscarme, es de la casta Hutu- lloro- estaba buscando asilo político, lo vi en la embajada, me reconoció, me siguió, me conto lo que le hizo a Marie, como la violo, como la hizo sufrir- gimió de dolor y tomo uno de los vidrios y se acerco al cadáver apuñalándolo de nuevo en el rostro hasta que Hannibal lo agarro con fuerza a su pecho – La violo ¡Hannibal! ¡La violaron! ¡la degollaron! - grito querido despedazar al animal ya muerto- Marie vivió una semana antes de morir, una semana- cayo en llanto aferrándose al cuerpo de Hannibal- Yo hui y él seguía vivo y ¿Marie? ¿el padre Christopher? ¿Por qué ellos no están con vida? -

-Los cerdos siempre viven, Joe- susurro – y ese hombre no es un hombre, es un cerdo e hiciste bien – le alzo el rostro – un cerdo como él no merecía vivir, los vengaste Joe, y te vengaste siguiendo con vida -le beso y el beso sabio a lágrimas y sangre – te vengaste-

-es un cerdo- susurro Joe sin soltar a Hannibal – solo un cerdo- viendo el cadáver desfigurado de aquel hombre.

Esa noche limpiaron todo, lo dispusieron como el cerdo que era y se alejaron de Londres bajo las estrellas del norte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- ¿así que Psicólogo? - rio Joe moviéndose en la cocina de Hannibal en la casa que tenían en Staffordshire, Inglaterra.

-perdí a un paciente en Urgencias Joe- le beso mientras cortaba vegetales – y creo que sería bueno un cambio-

-Me parece bien- le aseguro y beso su cabeza – Tengo un regalo para ti- le susurro en el oído para besarlo – pon las verduras en bajo, acompáñame- le pidió.

-Travieso- susurro y apago los fogones, por Joe era quizá por la única persona que apagaría su cocina, le siguió fielmente hasta la sala y allí quedo en silencio- ¿Qué…?-

-él es John Truscott- le dijo acercando al otro un poco mas joven que Joe, pero eran iguales, John se acerco tímidamente al hombre mayor – también es profesor-

Y Hannibal beso a Joe, acercándose suavemente para besar a John, sabía que un día debería contarles; Joe ya lo imaginaba no por nada Vivian juntos hacia mas de cuatro años y John lo sabría.

\- ¿qué pensarían de vivir en estados Unidos? - Dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa. Era hora de comenzar con su casa de muñecas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **continuara**

 **muchas gracias por seguirme, realmente este capitulo fue emotivo por que no solo me vi la película sino leí sobre el genocidio de Ruanda y de verdad fue algo que, dioses, no se supera, que todos saben y todos ocultan, que todos niegan, se que no fue ni de lejos un homenaje, algún día escribiré algo en serio sobre Joe, seguramente con Le Chiffre, pero largo.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo, por leer y aguantar mis delirios, los quiero a todos, así no conteste, sus mensajes, son los que me llevan cada día a escribir más!**

 **¡Se Les quiere a todos!**

 **Luna Shinigami**


	11. John Truscott

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

 **John Truscott**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Selima era su nombre.

Una hermosa mujer Bornea.

Con una voz tallada por los ángeles.

Unos ojos oscuros dignos de una caverna sin iluminación.

Una piel bronceada que deseo.

Que amó.

La primera persona que deseó.

La primera con quien compartió el lecho.

Se restregó con fuerza la piel, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo; jamás debió haber aceptado viajar a Borneo a alfabetizar siendo un soldado de su majestad la Reina Isabel.

Un simple soldado de la reina.

Ella la hija del gobernador en Borneo con un _"diccionario de cama"_ que nombre tan peyorativo, para alguien a quien amó más allá de sí mismo.

No tenia mas de 18 años cuando la conoció, ella no más de 16 y juntos conocieron el amor, hasta que ella pereció huyendo por salvar a su hijo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

No pudo casarse con Cecil, no después de ver morir a Selima.

Para muchos, era ella solo era una aborigen que lo encandelillo, que hizo que la amara, para él, ella era un alma libre, majestuosa que regreso a el camino de sus antepasados.

Hubiera tenido más si se hubiera casado con Cecil, pero no la amaba y debía ser realista con él mismo, ella tampoco a él, ella solo deseaba un hijo y creyó que él era un buen donante.

Él no quería un hijo, él quería a el amor de su vida a su Selima

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Habían pasado un par de meses cuando le vio por primera vez, en la tienda de abarrotes de Staffordshire, los ojos oscuros brillando como un mar en calma, pidiendo comida que tenía nombres difícilmente deletreables, un traje de tres piezas, un acepto rico y extranjero, un cuerpo perfectamente envuelto en pasley.

Tal como había pasado con Selima, se enamoró de sus rasgos exóticos, un amor propiamente dicho no, mas bien una sutil calma, como si hubiera encontrado algo perdido, que no sabía que estaba extraviado, por eso le siguió de cerca.

Para su sorpresa, vivía al lado de su casa, con lo poco que salía no había captado a sus nuevos vecinos, así que se dedico a pasar sus días espiándolos.

Eran dos hombres, el extranjero tendría aproximadamente 40 años o un poco menos y su amante, si su amante que no tenia rostro aun, se veía joven, se sentía joven, por como lo asaltaba en la cocina, como lo correteaba en la sala cerca del piano.

John, ahora pasaba el tiempo, persiguiéndolos por las habitaciones de la casa, siguiéndoles con el telescopio de corto alcance por las ventanas que daban a su casa, a veces cerraba las persianas solo para verlos abrazados en un gran sofá con la chimenea encendida.

Poco a poco, el interés que mostraba por mirar a sus vecinos había superado el recuerdo de Selima, aunque eso no significaba que no pasara las noches llorando por su memoria.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una noche de luna, John se preparó, para lo que hacia todas las noches desde hace cuatro meses, verlos, ver a ese delicioso extranjero con anchos hombros y una capa sensual de vello en el pecho con ese joven, jamás le había visto el rostro.

Al parecer también salía poco, tenía sus estallidos de furia y lanzaba todo a la mierda, muy coloquialmente hablando, y el otro hombre, el hombre mayor, solo tenia mucha paciencia, mucho amor.

Lo veía, lavando las manos ajenas o cepillando sus rizos oscuros.

Y quería estar en su lugar.

Tan mal. Que muchas veces quiso golpearse contra las paredes, debería seguir llorando por Selima y no desear las manos del hombre extranjero que era su vecino y para terminar el asunto, con un amante más joven.

Se sentó suspirando. Estaba mal, espiarlos estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba tanto. Se acomodo en su silla y apago las luces, luego abrió un poco las persianas. Los vio, lo que suponía hablando.

Los labios se cansaron de hablar y se juntaron en un baile entre fuerte y posesivo por parte del mayor, mientras el menor, jalaba su ropa con la extraña necesidad de arrancarla, no que John no entendiera dicha necesidad; se removió incómodo de la silla mientras veía por primera vez como los cuerpos iban quedando sin ropa alguna, como las pieles se juntaban para mostrar sus facetas, sus similitudes, sus diferencias.

El más joven debió decir algo gracioso porque el mayor solo sonrió mostrando esos dientes que a John le parecían entre aterradores y excitantes, como quisiera sentirlos sobre su piel como lo sentía que joven en la alfombra, pudo ver el esplendor de sus piernas abiertas provocando el deseo del otro, ondeando descaradamente sus caderas y John, juro que escucho el sonido de la nalgada que el extranjero le dio.

John se lamio los labios, y sin pensarlo mucho, bajo su mano apretando su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón, estaba duro y caliente, que pesaba en su mano como hace tiempo no pasaba; era la primera vez que se excitaba de esta manera, era la primera vez que trataba de contener los gemidos que salían de su boca, aunque sabia que sus vecinos no le oirían por mucho que las casas no estuvieran tan separadas.

John abrió sus ojos azules al ver la poderosa embestida que recibió el cuerpo sobre la alfombra, dispuesto así como si fuese la cena, como si fuese la presa, necesito desabrocharse el pantalón y sentirse, mover la mano pecaminosamente por su pene, sin dejar de ver la escena, sin dejar de ver como el mayor le embestía como un animal, como si el traje de tres piezas solo fuese un disfraz, y debajo de ellas, se encontrara un depredador más peligroso que la propia tribu donde él estuvo, John debió lamerse la mano para poder masturbarse a gusto, para sentir como deslizaba su mano con furor por la escena.

John gemía ya sin evitarlo, siendo tan ruidoso como el joven que movía sus pies sobre los hombros ajenos.

Solo quiso.

Solo quería.

Poder ser él.

Ahogo un grito cuando se corrió en su mano y giro su cabeza para ver la escena post orgásmica y casi grita cuando vio su rostro mirándolo.

Un espejo.

Pudo verse allí, recostado sobre el pecho del mayor, pero también, mirándolo fijamente.

John se levanto rápidamente y cerro las persianas, ya estaba alucinando.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

John no apareció en su casa casi por dos semanas, evadía llegar a esta, evadía a sus vecinos a los cuales estuvo persiguiendo activamente.

Estaba dedicado a sacarse la imagen de la cabeza, a evitar que sus pensamientos mas erráticos se hicieran cargo de él.

Estaba dedicado a trabajar como voluntario de profesor para niños migrantes, como lo hacían algunos soldados dados de baja y eso ocupaba su tiempo, eso y regresar a pensar en Selima.

¿La amaba? Si. Pero ya no dolía como antes.

Abrió la puerta de su casa cansado, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y tenia que tomarse un descanso, una ducha, un poco de sueño y otra vez a evadir todo cerca al amanecer, descargo su maleta y la luz de la sala se prendió, encandelillándolo.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito dispuesto a defenderse del agresor, pero quedo estático al ¿Verse? Eran iguales, su vecino.

¡Dios, San Jorge y la Reina!

Sus padres tendrían tanto que explicar.

-Soy Joe- se presentó su doppelganger – Tu eres nuestro vecino mirón-

John se sonrojo – yo no…-

-Oh si, si querías, te he visto seguir a Hannibal, al principio pensé que eras alguien de nuestro pasado y luego te vi- se acercó Joe – si fuéramos hermanos no seriamos tan iguales- toco el rostro de John – ni siquiera somos un Ying y un Yang, somos iguales-

\- ¿gemelos? - se atrevió a preguntar John haciendo la misma inspección de Joe, y vio como este negaba.

-Se que Hannibal sabe que pasa conmigo, contigo- puso su mano en el pecho ajeno – siento como si hubiera encontrado una parte de mi y ya no me siento tan vacío-

John suspiro y asintió – siento lo mismo- susurro – pero no lo entiendo-

-yo tampoco, pero creo que no debemos entenderlo solo sentirlo, vivirlo- aseguro – Hannibal estará extasiado al verte-

Hannibal.

Ese nombre era como su dueño, _conquistador_ –¿No sentirás celos? – pregunto.

Joe rio como si el sonido fuera el trinar de un pájaro -Si fuera otro hombre, si, seguramente destrozaría esa cara bonita y me comería tu carne por mirarlo, pero tu eres yo y yo soy tu, somos iguales pero diferentes- coloco su cabeza contra la de John – No te escandalizaste con mi jerga asesina y canibalista-

-Estuve dos años en Borneo en nombre de la reina, fui a una tribu que aun habita en épocas modernas, son cazadores de cabeza y te juro que no hay reces cuando nos daban carne- le miro y Joe sonrió- ¿estamos mal de la cabeza?

-Creo que sí, pero Hannibal nos defenderá, siempre lo hace- tomo su mano y lo jalo -ven, no tengas miedo, Hannibal te amara tanto como a mí, seremos suyos y él nuestro- aseguro y John se dejo transportar hasta la otra casa, despacio, pero con un pequeño zumbido en su pecho.

John le dijo que esperara en la sala, podía escucharlos en la cocina, podía sentir la anticipación.

Cuando llego allí, todo quedo en silencio- ¿Qué…? - escucho la voz con acento fuerte

-él es John Truscott- le dijo acercando al otro un poco más joven – también es profesor-

Y Hannibal beso a Joe, acercándose suavemente para besar a John.

John lo había esperado y el beso se volvió fuerte, poderoso, el beso transformo a John, el beso solo había hecho que estuviera moldeado al mayor.

El beso y solo fue un beso.

-Hannibal-susurro con los labios rojos y cuando este le abrazo, supo que allí encajaría para siempre, allí fue su lugar.

\- ¿qué pensarían de vivir en estados Unidos? – escucho y le abrazo con fuerza. Por Hannibal iría al fin del mundo y luego atrapo la mano de Joe, irían todos al fin del mundo.

 **Continuara**

No se ustedes, pero yo estoy emocionada por este fic, hace mucho tiempo no me había emocionado tanto por algo, y mis musas llegan con la velocidad de un enjambre, las y los adoro y gracias por sus lindos mensajes.

Quisiera de nuevo responderlos todos, pero a duras penas puedo escribir, solo quiero que sepan que valoro cada mensaje y todos ellos nutren a mis musas.

Se que de este fic quedan tres capítulos máximo, así que gracias! Muchas gracias

Espero que les haya gustado

Los quiere

Luna Shinigami


	12. Will Graham

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

 **Will Graham**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

William Graham creció en Luisiana, con un don que no pidió, una madre que le abandono por no estar preparada por la maternidad y un padre alcohólico, ausente, distante y maltratador.

Will Graham era el niño extraño que fue acosado por sus compañeros de salón y temido o ignorado por los adultos, que temerosos de sus amplios ojos azules y sus palabras afiladas corrían hacia un lugar lejano a él.

Will Graham escucho mas de una vez, que su don era del diablo y él, era el chico del diablo.

Y el diablo creció a su lado a medida que él crecía.

Lo veía en los ojos del panadero que miraba con lujuria y posesión a la chica de la esquina, una muchacha dulce de quince años, con pequeñas caderas y senos aun en desarrollo, con unos tobillos manchados, una niña que usaba unos shorts pequeños y una camisa rosa con un arcoíris, siempre llevaba dos trenzas; las mismas trenzas que el día que desapareció.

Y Will lo sentía en cada centímetro de su piel.

Y vio al diablo en los ojos del panadero, vio sus manos en el pequeño cuello de la chica, sintió su pene forzarla, sintió su ira y también sintió como la vida dejaba el pequeño cuerpo, como aquel hombre que vendía pan en Luisiana se convirtió en violador, asesino, feminicida, como el cuerpo de aquella preciosa niña nunca seria encontrado porque fue llevado a uno de los pantanos para ser destruida por el mismo pantano, para hacer parte de la misma fauna, de la misma flora.

Will lloro al ver los ojos del hombre, con apenas doce años, Will rogo porque fuera escuchado.

Will Graham fue tildado de loco, mientras veía como ese hombre ayudaba a la familia de la pequeña a sobrellevar la perdida.

Will perdió la fe en la humanidad cuando tenía doce años y se sumergió en las pesadillas.

Soñaba con la preciosa niña de trencitas que lo llama a la oscuridad del pantano.

Soñaba con los animales del pantano y como caminaba hacia allá sin que nadie detuviera sus pasos. Como la encontraba y como ella le daba su mano blanquecina para entrar en el lago hasta su profundidad.

Podía sentir el frio en su cuerpo y el agua entrando por su boca.

Podía sentir el dolor, pero luego siempre había una sensación de júbilo.

" _Wilkam"_

Cuando esa voz sonaba en su oído, era con un acento pesado y una voz infantil, podía sentir en su cuero el abrigo de unos brazos y podía alejar las pesadillas.

" _Wilkam"_

Era una voz que escuchaba cuando sus pesadillas sobrepasaban su alma, esa voz alejaba a la preciosa adolescente de trencitas y a su asesino.

Gracias a esa voz pudo irse de Luisiana, pudo alejarse de un padre borracho y de una ciudad llena de mitos y leyendas, donde él era parte activa de los mitos y leyendas, donde era el niño del diablo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su don lo aisló, lo recluyo en su propia mente, y al pasar de los años fue necesario para él.

Alejar a las personas, a su entorno, evitar las personas.

Las miradas penetraban su psiquis.

Envidia.

Dolor.

Crueldad.

Horror.

Consumismo.

Orgullo.

Lujuria.

Falta de autoestima.

Todas estas y muchas mas se agrupan en las miradas de las personas, como si abrieran su alma hacia él su dolor y su alegría, la proyección propia de su ser, y él, la recibía sin anestesia, podía sentir emociones, sentimientos, odios y amores bajo su piel, como pequeños gusanos devorando su carne y pudriéndola, dejando un olor pútrido que no se iba, aunque se bañara mil veces.

No podía identificar que era suyo, que era de los demás.

No podía identificar si sus lagrimas eran reales o solo reminiscencias de las personas, así que con el tiempo evito las miradas, evito el contacto humano, sus gafas completaban su armadura, junto con su soledad, sus libros, su ropa, sus perros y su aislamiento.

Eso y la voz en las noches que lo cobijaba como una manta, que lo alejaba de los peligros y que lo regresaba a ser el niño del diablo, cuidado por la voz del diablo, aunque fuese una voz infantil.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal Lecter era un enigma ante sus ojos; la primera vez que le vio en la oficina de Jack, una sensación de enojo le carcomió, la sensación de miles de gusanos agujereando su cuerpo y devorándolo de la ira, pero luego en una fracción de segundo vio sus ojos.

Unos ojos oscuros, como el pantano en Luisiana, y no vio nada, ¡nada!

No había temor, odio, rabia, era casi un manto oscuro, donde podías ver reptando los peligros, mas, sin embargo, en el agua, en la superficie no se movía nada, no se sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento no mezquindad.

Sabía que había un monstruo y el niño del diablo en su interior, brinco de la emoción.

Esa noche no soñó con la voz infantil de su infancia llamándolo "Wilkam" soñó con una voz extranjera, casi susurrada llamándolo "Will".

Esa era la voz de Hannibal Lecter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Will sabia que estaba en una especie de romance con el destripador de Chesapeake, nadie más lo veía, únicamente él, podía ver el arte en sus asesinatos, podía sentir sus manos ayudando en el destripamiento o cualquier otra maravilla caníbal de aquel monstruo, claro que el romance se fue al diablo, cuando conoció a Hannibal y termino por fenecer cuando supo que su doctor tenía un amante.

No era fácil de saberlo, solo alguien que lo detallaba bien y Will se había dedicado a hacerlo, de explotar su don en el doctor extranjero, de mirarlo y fijar cada detalle de su traje, como se amoldaba grandemente a un cuerpo que debía ser mucho más trabajado.

Fue así como vio las huellas de pasión de alguien más, fue así como se encontró con su amante y en su euforia siniestra se imagino en las manos ajenas y no pudo ver el rostro ajeno.

Fue así como termino varias veces en su casa, sin haber visto al dichoso amante.

Fue así, como apretó en este momento el escalpelo en su mano, al escuchar a Alana hablarle y Hannibal solo sonreía levemente al frente de la sala de autopsias donde estaba con el equipo del FBI, le vio, apenas moviendo la boca en un ápice de sonrisa condescendiente, más esa no era la razón de su enojo, era un pequeño rizo oscuro en la solapa del traje impecable, un pequeño moretón asomándose sobre la prístina camisa oscura y las marcas en las muñecas apenas indelebles.

Era un amante exigente, celoso, era un hombre, lo sabía.

Una mujer esperaría ser tratada con cariño estrafalario, con un amor casi enfermizo, un hombre se dejaría tomar por asalto demostrando con ferocidad su propiedad sobre Hannibal.

Él lo sentía.

Podía sentir las mordidas de la pasión y como Hannibal, a pesar de ser un hombre grande y exigente, dejaría que su amante se deleitara con su cuerpo; podía imaginarse al hombre sin rostro, atando las manos del lituano a la cama, y solo, cuando no pudiera moverse, tomar la verga ajena e introducirla en su cuerpo, podía sentir en su piel el calor del movimiento, de como exigía todo del cuerpo del hombre mayor, mientras este gemía en éxtasis sintiendo una parte liberadora del placer de ser usado por su pequeño amante, por esa sabandija.

-Will ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Beverly a su lado logrando que saliera de su empatía y don y mirándola a los ojos.

-Hannibal tiene un amante- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, viendo como Beverly abría sus pequeños ojos, Price abrió su boca y Zeller se le quedo viendo como si estuviese en una escena del crimen y no de un chisme de pasillo.

Beverly fue la primera en reaccionar - ¿Por qué dices eso? - miro a el doctor Lecter con Alana - ¿ellos dos? -

Will negó, dejando el escalpelo en la mesa -no, ellos dos no, seria la respuesta mas sensata y aburrida- dijo con algo de sarcasmo- Alana es bella, cálida y maternal, él no necesita eso, esta involucrado con un hombre joven, exigente y culto, él deja que este joven haga su voluntad, le ama al punto de dejar que le marque, tiene moretones en el cuello, las muñecas y apuesto que otras partes del cuerpo, el sexo es violento pero consensuado-

Price salvo y Zeller - ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Estas describiendo una escena sexual! Siendo el doctor Lecter un Sugar Daddy- se giró – ese don tuyo no sirve solo para ver muertos y asesinatos, yo no necesitaba saber de la vida sexual de tu psiquiatra, por todos los cielos, yo pensé que era asexual y su relación más cercana seria con alguno de sus finos cuadros o el placer de solo sentir la tela de sus finísimos cuadros-

Price lo miro – a decir verdad, es un enigma yo pensé que le iba mas a la onda, tú sabes del bisexualismo-

Beverly se acomodo las gafas mientras tomaba el escalpelo que había dejado Will a un lado- no, es mas del tipo pansexual, ya saben, que no se fija en el físico, mas bien en lo mental, en la atribución de una atracción por un ser como un todo, no como hombre o mujer, sino que se fijaría en un todo-

Zeller los miro - ¿tenemos un muerto aquí, sin pulmones ni riñones y estamos hablando de la vida sexual de Hannibal "jodido" Lecter? -

Todos soltaron una sonora sonrisa y Will, pudo unos minutos calmar su empatía y su don, viendo por la pequeña ventana como Hannibal se giraba a verlos, para sonreírle suavemente y no la sonrisa condescendiente de Alana, sino una verdadera sonrisa y eso valió mas que el monstruo de los celos batallando en su interior.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jack llamo diez veces a Will.

Alana otras quince.

Beverly, Zeller y Price, lo estaban buscando hasta debajo de las piedras, hasta que pudo contestar el teléfono, con el acento de Luisiana pegado a su paladar.

\- ¿Will? ¿Dónde demonios estas? - grito Beverly enojada, enojada pero aliviada.

-En casa- dijo desperezándose – anoche no pude dormir bien hasta el amanecer pude hacerlo, pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el tono de tu voz?

-Will estamos en Towson, cerca a Burke Avenue, necesitamos que vengas, es urgente- le pidió y Bev escucho un suspiro – y ¿Will? Me alegro que estés a nuestro lado- dijo colgando y luego apretando el teléfono para hablar con Jack – Lo encontré- Bev pudo ver como por unos segundos las facciones de Jack se suavizaron de manera condescendiente, y como luego miraba la escena del crimen, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, esperando por su mejor perro de caza y su mejor perro de caza, que aún estaba vivo.

Will llego a la escena, acomodando sus gafas de manera nerviosa por como le miraba cada una de las personas, entre alivio y aprehensión, para luego sentir como Beverly le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Will- susurro.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué todos me están mirando de esta manera? -

-ven a verlo tu mismo Will- la voz de Jack sonó como un trueno en mitad de bosque y Will camino trastabillando un poco para subir la pequeña protuberancia en el suelo y caminar hasta donde señalaba Jack.

Tuvo que tomar unos segundos para procesarlo.

Era una muñeca.

Una muñeca descontracturada.

El hombre de Vitruvio.

Solo que diferentemente modelado a como lo hubiese hecho Leonardo DaVinci.

Un hombre desnudo en todo su esplendor, sin genitales algunos, los pezones, testículos y pene fueron arrebatados con habilidad quirúrgica y cerrado hasta formar un camino liso; los brazos abiertos mostrando su envergadura total, pero cada falange y cada articulación separada y unida de nuevo, dejándolo ver como una muñeca separada en piezas.

Desde la cabeza hasta los pies estaba desarticulado, no había una gota de sangre, era un trabajo limpio, los otros dos brazos y las otras dos piernas que tenia a su lado como parte del trabajo eran de otro cuerpo, pero la principal pieza de trabajo era el hombre ante él.

Tenia unos preciosos rizos oscuros, la piel de su rostro había sido despellejada al igual que la de sus dedos y cualquier forma de identificación post mortem iba a ser demorada o nula, pero tenía el tallaje y peso corporal como Will y sus ojos, azules, eran azules como los del perfilador.

-es un amante herido- dijo Will con la voz quebrada – son celos, él tenía lo que no tenía el asesino-

-Se parece a ti- Bev se hizo a su lado – duramos tres horas para dar contigo Will, hasta llamamos a Hannibal y Alana, ese hombre se parece a ti-

-el asesino quería que se pareciera a mí, menos su rostro, porque no es su rostro, es un rostro diferente- aseguro el profesor – su cuerpo es como el mío, sus ojos, pero su rostro no-

Escucho pasos acelerados y se giró, y fue cuando vio a Hannibal y era la primera vez que veía una emoción humana en él, cuando cayo al suelo mirando al hombre de Vitruvio alzado a un metro del suelo, sujeto con alambres, descontracturado, como vio como movía sus ojos oscuros por su cuerpo y se detenía en su rostro despellejado, como tratando de encontrar familiaridad y negándose a verla.

\- ¿Hannibal?- Hannibal abrió los ojos y una lagrima paso por su rostro, su rostro que mostraba emociones, sus ojos que habían dejado salir ala bestia que escondía y Will camino dos pasos hasta caer de rodillas a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza -Hannibal- susurro – te tengo, estas conmigo – dijo bajito sin soltarlo, apretándolo con fuerza, sintiendo la tensión en cada musculo y como los brazos de Hannibal se cerraban en su cuerpo con fuerza.

Y Hannibal solo pensaba en cada uno de sus niños, hasta que no pudo mas y abrazado a Will, soltó un grito que hizo que mas de uno temiera de haber despertado a una bestia dormida y dispuesta a atacar, mas Will solo sonrió en el abrazo, por fin, Hannibal estaba en sus brazos, aunque fuera de esta manera.

El niño del diablo en su interior, grito de felicidad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Continuara

JOJOJOJOJO no puedo decirles mas que JOJOJOJO nos leemos en la próxima entrega.

Besos a tod s


	13. Will Graham Parte II

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

 **Will Graham**

 **Parte II**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las manos de Hannibal temblaban por primera vez en más de 40 años, por primera vez sentía el dolor luego de ser el depredador, había sido la víctima, una de sus muñecas lo había pagado, no podía reconocerla y dolió, una parte de su corazón muerto y fenecido.

Un corazón que tuvo para su familia y murió a manos de Grutas.

Un corazón que latió después de muerto cuando vio a Joe por primera vez en la camilla del hospital en Londres.

Otro latido cuando Joe llevo a John mientras lo besaba dulcemente, en su aspecto de niño bueno, cabello ordenado y bien peinado.

Otro latido cuando vio los hermosos ojos azules de Sam en prisión.

Otro latido cuando encontró a Adam casi muriendo asfixiado.

Otro latido cuando encontró a Lee con cáncer terminal.

Otro latido cuando sus manos llego su pequeño astronauta, vestido de Saco de Tweed y pantalón de lino.

Otro latido cuando vio a Kurt entrar por terrores nocturnos.

Otro latido cuando vio a William Graham por primera vez con Jack Crawford.

Y su corazón muerto latía pequeñamente, mínimamente, como un pequeño aleteo, casi un susurro si no se escuchaba bien, pero latía por sus muñecas amadas, por cada una de ellas, por cada una y por cada aparición de cada una.

Cuando pensó que jamás podría recuperar nada de su pasado, cada uno de ellos fueron apareciendo reconstruyendo su corazón y su alma despacio, lentamente.

Aprendió a darles alas y muchas veces a ser el diablo hablando en sus oídos, algunos ya venían rotos, destrozados por la tristeza, en el caso de su astronauta, solo era un alumno aventajado.

Y ahora había perdido una de sus muñecas, uno de los latidos de su corazón y un pedazo de su alma.

No pudo evitar gritar.

No había gritado así desde que Grutas entro a su vida a destrozarla.

No había gritado así desde que asesino a Grutas cuando supo que la cuchara que lamia con impaciencia por el hambre, tenía residuos de su hermana.

No había gritado así desde que arrebataron a su hermanito de sus brazos.

No había gritado tanto, que hasta sintió que perdía la voz y que su traje de persona se caía pedazo a pedazo, fragmento a fragmento, hasta mostrarse como una bestia desnuda.

Sabía que lo estaban mirando, sabía que Will lo sostenía entre sus brazos, sabía que, con una sola mirada del perfilador, sabría quien se había estado ocultando bajo las sombras, pero no le importaba; iba a acabar el mundo y llevarlo a las cenizas.

Se había prometido, les había prometido a todos y cada uno de ellos que jamás los harían sufrir, que era él, el mayor depredador y sus promesas quedaron en uno de sus muchachos destrozados y descontracturados en el aire.

Sus promesas quedaron vacías cuando dejo que lastimaran a uno de sus niños.

Sus promesas quedaron en promesas cuando alzo las manos y pudo ver lo que quedaba de alguno de ellos.

Sus ojos se transformaron en peligrosos, el dolor lo hacía peligroso, siempre lo hizo y unos brazos lo tomaron con más fuerza.

-Hannibal- Susurro Will en su oído, sin poder calmar a bestia que estaba emergiendo, que trataba de levantarse y ver de cerca, de pedir perdón de rodillas ante uno.

-Lo perdí...- susurro con la voz quebrada, con la voz hecha un hilo a punto de romperse, de un vidrio quebrado contra el suelo, destrozado en mil pedazos - Lo perdí- sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo, empezando a agitarse.

Will lo tomo con más fuerza sintiendo emanar del cuerpo de Hannibal una fuerza increíble, debajo de aquel sastre de tres piezas, mostrando la fuerza física que tenia en realidad y no la simulada, de aristócrata y socialite.

Jack se acercó, aquella explosión no era normal en Hannibal, Hannibal conocía a la persona que estaba colgada, Hannibal conocía a la persona que había sido expuesta como una muñeca de porcelana.

Para Hannibal era personal.

-Ahora no Jack- escucho la voz de Will reteniendo al Psiquiatra – está fuera de si- le dijo y regreso su mirada a Hannibal – Hannibal, mírame por favor- le pidió agarrando su rostro con ambas manos para que su atención solo estuviese en él, aunque ya hubiese desnudado sus dientes desiguales, como la bestia que era – Hannibal por favor, déjame llevarte al coche- le pidió con cuidado – déjame cuidar de ti- fue una petición mucho más suave – déjame ponerte de nuevo tu traje de persona- rogo, ayudándolo a levantar, sin dejar que ninguno se acercara.

No Jack.

No Alana.

Con el cuidado que él muchas veces recibió de Hannibal, le ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo dirigió al Bentley, cerrando la puerta en el lado del copiloto.

-Will- le detuvo Jack y el profesor no pudo mas que mirar fijamente a Jack.

-Ahora no Jack- le aseguro – Hannibal no están en condiciones de hablar con nadie, Hannibal no puede atender a nadie ahora- Jack le miró fijamente – Conocía al hombre Jack- respiro hondamente y se acerco al otro hombre – seguramente era su amante y no, no iba a revelar eso de Hannibal, es su vida privada que yo mire, que no debí pero lo hice, no iba a divulgar nada de su vida privada porque es su vida privada- aseguro apretando sus manos – cuando, cuando logre calmarlo un poco, puedo interrogarlo sobre la identidad de – señalo sin mucha contundencia el cadáver – por ahora, déjalo- le pidió.

Jack miro el auto, miro como le temblaban a Hannibal y tal vez fue por el choque de lo que veía; Hannibal en Pánico, Will centrado, cuando siempre había sido al revés lo que hizo que asintiera.

Cuando nunca pensó ver en tal estado de descomposición al mayor.

Todos vieron cuando el auto abandono la escena y Jack apenas pudo ver el rastro de polvo levantado por las llantas del Bentley. Hannibal había gritado como un animal herido, como un depredador en llamas, Will había reaccionado de manera centrada, calma, como jamás lo había visto actuar.

Se giro a ver de nuevo el cuerpo, colgado como un tributo a la envidia y se preguntó qué clase de hombre había sido el amante que pasaba su tiempo con Hannibal Lecter, si era una réplica de William Graham.

Y que clase de hombre había sentido celos de esa relación al punto de destrozar a la pareja de Hannibal Lecter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las manos de Hannibal temblaban de manera fuerte, realmente ni él supo cómo había sacado el celular de su gabán que sonaba dos veces, fuerte y claro.

-Hannibal- una voz seductora le hablo.

-Sam- la garganta del psiquiatra se cerró de tal forma que casi no pudo hilar alguna palabra o pensamiento coherente.

Se escuchó un pequeño sonido y luego otra vez la línea abierta, dejando su voz coqueta a un lado para centrarse en Su coleccionista particular - Hannibal ¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? ¿dónde estás? -

\- ¿Quién está contigo? - pudo hilar las palabras que ni el mismo Hannibal supo cómo.

Se escucho un silencio de fondo – Hannibal, estamos todos en New York con Luke, esta es la semana de la moda y esto va a estar encendido por todas partes- Hannibal respiro tranquilo, pero ¿Entonces? ¿Quién era ese hombre? – solo Adam se quedo en casa, Sabes como es Towers odia salir de la casa-

Sintió que el aire que había recibido salía de su cuerpo, como un golpe directo a los pulmones, como si se estuviera ahogando en un mar de brea - ¿Adam estaba en casa?, Sam ¿Adam estaba en casa? -

-Si, no quiso viajar, no le gusta, Hannibal ¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando-

-Sam, cuida de todos, si pasa algo- apretó el teléfono mientras Will entraba en el asiento del conductor y escucho a Sam diciendo fuerte y claro. 

_"nos salvamos y matamos a Todos"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Llegaron a la casa de Hannibal, a esa casa que Will había ido últimamente con asiduidad, ayudo a salir al mayor del auto para entrar con la misma calma que había mantenido durante la escena del crimen.

Hannibal se quito el gabán y lo lanzo al suelo descuidadamente, algo que jamás haría en otra circunstancia y camino por la casa seguido por Will.

-Hannibal- Graham paso por encima del gabán casi pisándolo, siguiendo a Hannibal que iba hasta el bar de licores.

-Se llamaba Adam- su voz estaba algo afónica, distante – Adam Towers, tenia 27 años- apretó el vaso de Whiskey en su mano y le sirvió otro trago a Will.

-Tu amante- aseguro Will bebiendo – Algo joven- más sabiendo que Hannibal rodeaba los cincuenta.

La casa se veía mas oscura de lo común, con las sombras revoloteando alrededor de ellos dos, como si quisieran tragárselos a juntos y desarmarlos para armarlos nuevamente entre la oscuridad y el silencio.

Volverlos uno.

-Adam era un chico especial, periodista, con los rizos mas bellos que he visto y una mirada picara- bebió de nuevo sin mirar a Will- inteligente y sagaz, un pequeño súcubo en la cama, con una lengua bífida y un vocabulario que algunas veces hubieras querido lavar con piedras- soltó una pequeña sonrisa – le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, odiaba los lugares cerrados aun así era agorafóbico- miro a Will- una mujer trato de arrebatármelo, puso un cinturón en su cuello y una aguja con drogas en su cuerpo, lo tuve en paro cardio respiratorio, lo vi casi revivir- tomo hasta el fondo y luego se sirvió otro trago para beberlo al mismo ritmo – Adam hizo latir mi corazón-

\- ¿tenías alguno? - pregunto Will apretando una de sus manos.

-Algunos años pensé que no, que había muerto y que solo aquí bombeaba a duras penas sangre hasta que…- apretó su mano aún más fuerte y camino hasta su escritorio y vio sus dibujos, acaricio los lápices y tomo su escalpelo.

Will se burlo recostándose un poco sobre la mesa – ¿Hasta que lo conociste? no sabia que el destripador de Chesapeake era un romántico empedernido-

-No sabia que William Graham era un asesino serial- Hannibal le miro con los ojos brillando como el depredador que era, enfrentando a su "Tiquete dorado".

Ninguno de los dos tenia el traje de persona.

Ambos se habían quitado las máscaras, ambos habían desenmascarado sus secretos, ambo se habían mostrado desnudo ante el otro.

Ambos podían verse, recién nacidos, bajo el mismo árbol, bajo la misma lluvia, desnudos, inmaculados, limpios y monstruosos.

-No soy un asesino serial- se acerco Will a Hannibal – quería lo que él tenía, quería tener de lo que él, ufano, se jactaba de tener- acaricio los pómulos del mayor- quería ser él, pero él era un simple cobarde que rogo por su vida, cada corte lloraba como un animal apunto de ser sacrificado, un simple cerdo que chillo cuando quite cada falange una por una- susurro en su oído – chillo como un cerdo cuando destroce sus articulaciones y aun estaba con vida, no era el ser digno del que hablas, solo un cerdo-

La garganta de Hannibal se cerró con fuerza, pero logro hablar - ¿Ese fue el único motivo? -

-No, mi diseño es – suspiro - porque eres para mí, Hannibal- aseguro Will sin separarse medio centímetro del cuerpo ajeno completamente en tensión- porque deseo beber tus lagrimas que deberían ser por mi- sintió como Hannibal lo acercaba a su cuerpo, como quedaba unido a Hannibal, como la figura se iba diluyendo, como los otros monstruos que se atenazaban en las tinieblas se alejaban con fuerza, como las pesadillas se ahuyentaban, como el olor de Hannibal era conocido, único y familiar.

Lo olio y supo que el otro hacia lo mismo.

Lo olía.

Como animales.

Y como animales, supo que allí era su lugar, entre los brazos de Hannibal, sintiendo su aroma, la temperatura de su cuerpo, allí pertenecía y Hannibal pertenecía.

- _Wilkam_ \- susurro Hannibal roncamente en lituano y levanto la vista – _Wilkam_ \- le beso, le beso despacio para luego ser arrebatadoramente violento, quebrando los labios de Will al hacerlo, saboreando la sangre que le ofrecía voluntariamente – _Will_ \- los ojos de Hannibal se llenaron de lágrimas, más ninguna fue derramada

Y Will gimió dolorosamente. Sintió el escalpelo en su vientre – Ha.. nnibal-

-Ibas a estar conmigo, como Adam, como ellos- sollozo Hannibal tan roto como Will, pero sin soltarlo – Ibas a estar conmigo porque te he amado toda mi vida, Will, Wilkam, pero me lo quitaste, él es parte de mi y parte de ti, parte de un todo que no entiendes, pero hubieras entendido al verlos, al sentirles-

-Ha.. nni… bal- trato de alejarse, pero el filo se enterraba cada vez más, mojando los dedos de Hannibal, dejándolos calientes.

-Has roto mi alma Will, has roto mi corazón y no pensé que alguien más pudiera hacerlo después de Grutas- negó – Prometí cuidarlos, porque son míos como tú, pero no puedo, no puedo sobrevivir de nuevo a un invierno sin ti- le beso de nuevo enterrando más el escalpelo.

Will le miro a los ojos y le vio llorando, no entendía lo que decía Hannibal, pero lo sujeto con fuerza y lo beso de nuevo devolviendo todo el sentimiento acumulado -Acompáñame al infierno- le miro y sonrió a pesar de saber que iba a fallecer a manos de Hannibal.

-Siempre caminare en el hasta llegar a ti- aseguro moviendo un poco más el estilete, cuando la luz se prendió y ambos hombres miraron hacia la puerta.

Tanto Will como Hannibal abrieron los ojos, pero por diferentes motivos.

\- ¿Hannibal? - Adam Towers estaba en la puerta, solo vistiendo el saco rojo de Hannibal, mirándolos con extrañeza

 **Continuara**

 **¡Chan chan! Jojojo, Un capítulo y se acaba Doll House, espero poder explicar todos los vacíos que hay.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y por cierto este capítulo va dedicado a todos y todas las que me leen cada locura en especial a Zia, que cada chapter me deja un bello mensaje para continuar**

 **Les deja con mucho amor,**

 **Luna Shinigami**


	14. Wilkam Lecter

THE DOLLHOUSE

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hannibal Au DollHouse**

 **Wilkam Lecter**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Podía sentir su cuerpo húmedo, la presión del agua, la presión de la caída. ¿Cuál caída?

¿Qué recordaba?

¿Estaba con Hannibal?

¿Hannibal logro asesinarlo? ¿Clavar hasta sus entrañas el escalpelo y quitar su vida con la evisceración?

Podía escuchar el roce de las plumas del ciervo oscuro que lo acompañaba algunas veces, algunas noches, las pezuñas contra el suelo, haciendo chirriar la madera y luego, el hocico moviéndose en su rostro, podía sentir la nariz húmeda rozando sus mejillas.

Quiso abrir los ojos, quiso poder ver el oscuro animal que habitaba sus pesadillas, sus sueños, como la voz en su oído.

" _Wilkam"_

" _Wilkam"_

" _William"_

" _Will"_

Trato de abrir los ojos despacio, dolían tanto, como si hubieran clavado agujas en ellos, como si alguna mano cruel hubiese cosido sus parpados e impedido, de esta manera, que abriera sus ojos.

Una mano grande y fuerte acaricio su frente y cubrió lentamente sus ojos, como adivinando su dolor.

\- ¿Hannibal? - su voz se sentía rasposa, dura, áspera, como si tuviese alimañas subiendo y bajando despacio por su garganta, desgarrándola con sus pequeñas y predadoras patas - ¿Hannibal? - sintió como se acercó el hombre o la bestia y beso su cabeza, bajando suavemente por sus mejillas. Podía sentir el olor masculino de la loción de afeitar de Hannibal, el rasposo bello facial de media tarde. - ¿Hannibal? -

-sí, soy yo, " _meilė_ "- susurro, sin dejar de besar su rostro despacio, retirando despacio su mano de sus ojos y dejando que pudiera abrirlos lentamente. Will vio por la ventana la inmensa noche encumbrada, la luna, que ahora, estaba completamente llena, mostrando pequeños destellos de luz pasando entre las oscuras cortinas de la habitación.

El resplandor suave formaba pequeñas sombras que juraban comérselos a los dos, devorarlos hasta los cimientos, desmembrarlos y volverlos pedazos, y, aun así, juntos serian un todo descontracturado.

Will se sentó despacio, gimiendo quedamente de dolor y miro directamente a los ojos de Hannibal, alzando suavemente su mano, conectándola con el rostro del lituano.

-Me apuñalaste- lo dijo suave, moderado, despacio, aun así, sonó como un grito en aquella silenciosa habitación.

Y, aun en sus monstruosos ojos, Hannibal se vio arrepentido.

-Lo hice- no lo negó, no más máscaras, ambos se habían desecho de ellas, ambos se habían quitado las caretas, los antifaces que los volvían personas, siendo detrás de ellas, un par de depredadores.

-Lo hiciste porque pensaste que lo asesine- apretó sus manos contra el suave edredón y vio como Hannibal asentía, sus manos se sentían más tensas, más fuertes, más duras y los celos, aquel monstruo verde que atravesaba las venas de hasta el mejor de los hombres, atravesó su corazón de nuevo, y él, no era el mejor de los hombres, así que se abalanzó contra Hannibal sin importar sangrar de nuevo, y sus manos fueron directamente al cuello del hombre mayor.

Cayeron al suelo del impacto, la cabeza de Hannibal reboto de la fuerza, mientras Will se sentó sobre su abdomen y apretaba con más fuerza su cuello, sentía en cada movimiento de sus manos la escasa respiración que dejaba pasar por la tráquea del mayor, sentía los latidos de su corazón, sentía el pulso, pero también sentía como las manos de Hannibal se cerraban suavemente en su cintura, sin forzar que se apartara.

Hannibal tenía la fuerza de girarlo, aun mas estando él herido, y lo único que hacía era deleitarse de su criminalidad, de su oscuridad, de sus celos.

Will se enojó aún más, al ver que Hannibal no se defendía, que era la oscura manera de pedir perdón por sus pecados, así que cruelmente se acercó a su boca y lo beso, rompiendo su boca, mordiéndolo con furia, deleitándose de la sangre ajena, apartando sus manos y sintiendo un sollozo quedo, y se sorprendió al saber que el sollozo salió de su boca y su pecho, y, que las lágrimas, las lágrimas empañaban su rostro, hasta que se mimetizaban con la sangre que había extraído de aquel beso macabro, de dos animales que se encontraron en la bruma.

- _Will_ \- Hannibal se sentó como bien pudo aun con la garganta lastimada y abrazo a Will contra si- _Will_ \- El perfilador podía sentir el corazón de Hannibal siempre calmado per ahora sonaba como el metrónomo del piano, agitado y rápido – _Mi Will… Mi William… Mi Wilkam_ \- susurro despacio e hizo que Will lo mirara, acariciando su rostro, limpiando con sus dedos las manchas de sangre.

Will puso su cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal, la herida de su vientre había sido abierta, y las heridas de Hannibal también estaban expuestas, los dedos en su cuello serian un recordatorio maldito como los labios partidos.

Marcas de un amor oscuro y retorcido, curvado en la crueldad y arqueado en el sadismo, un amor que tenía una forma amorfa, pero amor convulsionado para los dos.

-Se parece a mí-

Hannibal acaricio los rizos de Will con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sostenía su espalda con suaves masajes, los cuerpos se fundían en la retuerto de luz de la habitación –Si – aseguro.

\- ¿Por qué escogiste de amante un hombre que es igual a mí? - pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

-Porque todos ellos son tú, y tú eres todos ellos- siguió acariciado sus mechones despacio – Adam, pensó que él fue mi primera muñeca, Joe y John estaban de viaje, lo dejé pensarlo, pensé que lo habías lastimado, pensé que lo habías destrozado, pensé que lo habías dañado, le amo por ser Adam y por ser Will-

-Yo pensé igual, pensé que fue a tu amante al que destace- aseguro - ¿Por qué somos iguales? –

Hannibal dejo que Will se moviera un poco y lo mirara -Busca en mis ojos tu respuesta-

Will acaricio su rostro despacio y tomo aire, para poder mirar los ojos de Hannibal, para poderse sumergir en aquella monstruosidad que era el Destripador, en el pasado que creo el monstruo.

-Eras muy pequeño- su voz sonó despacio – Tenias dos hermanos, corrías con ellos en la nieve fría, los trataste de defender, te escondiste en una casa de la familia- un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Will- ellos, te arrebataron la niña, ellos te golpearon- sollozo – ella tenía neumonía, ellos- Gimió apretando sus manos sobre la camisa de Hannibal- ellos se la comieron, la abrieron como un cerdo, usaron el hacha, limpiaron su pequeño cuerpo y – sintió una ola de nauseas – ellos te obligaron a mirar, mientras sostenías otro pequeño cuerpo contra ti, te obligaron a comer de ella, a darle al bebe en tus brazos de ella- los ojos azules de Will estaban idos, llenos de dolor, llenos de tristeza – ellos- le miro – ellos la devoraron como si fuese un animal y te alimentaron con ella, les alimentaron con ella-

Hannibal le miraba suavemente y limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos – Grutas me obligo a comer y alimentar al bebe en mis brazos con lo que alguna vez había sido Mischa- suspiro – La guerra al parecer se terminó, pero eso no es verdad, la verdadera batalla se libraba en las frías calles de Lituania; corriendo como alimañas aun hay bestias, estas bestias atacaron el castillo, madre nos escondió a los tres, mientras ella se enfrentaba a esos hombres, después de que le dispararon a padre, podía escuchar como la maltrataban, como la violaban, como la asesinaron, yo debía salir de allí, era el mayor, tomé a Mischa de una mano y a Wilkam entre su cobija de niño- Acaricio el rostro de Will- corrimos del jardín al bosque, cuando dieron la alerta, se sentían como hienas detrás de una presa, nos alcanzaron, yo llevaba un peso de más y Mischa no tenía más de siete años- aseguro – luego todo es dolor, todos los recuerdos son dolorosos, los golpes, me quebraron una de las piernas por diversión luego de que llegamos a la casa de la familia que estaba en el resguardo del bosque, pero la comida, eventualmente se acabó y más alimentando a cerdos- Hannibal tomo aire -Mischa tosía todos los minutos y en las noches escupía sangre y él bebe, lo alimentábamos con la poca agua que había, para que no se deshidratara, pero al final el frio los atrinchero en la casa y la comida simplemente escaseo, Mischa fue la decisión final- Will le escucho sin dejar de llorar – luego simplemente, pude abrazarlo contra mi pecho, para ser arrebatado, fue jalado lejos de mí, mientras Grutas me insultaba y me hacía rodar las escaleras, podía escuchar las burlas, mientras la cadena de hierro en mi cuello quemaba- Will toco el cuello de Hannibal sintiendo unas pequeñas cicatrices en relieve – al Final, llegaron verdaderos soldados, rezagados que aun confiaban en el nacimiento nazi, algo que estaba muerto hace años, pero para ellos no- apretó su mano- viendo mi estado, prefirieron dejarme morir en el hielo, me arrebataron él bebe, no pude defender a Mischa, tampoco a Wilkam-

\- ¡No podías hacer nada! - la empatía de Will estaba desorbitada- eras un niño, Hannibal y ellos arrebataron tu corazón, cuando este era mío- sollozo, colocando su mano en su pecho – y ellos te arrebataron tu alma, dejando un ser pútrido y oscuro-

-Siempre fui pútrido y oscuro, Will- acaricio sus cabellos – solo que tenía por quien ser persona o al menos aparentarlo-

\- ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Qué hicieron con el niño? - susurro alzando la mirada, sin dejar un solo momento las lágrimas.

-Yo Sali destrozado y casi muero de inanición, caquexia y frío y luego de que me encontraron fui lanzado a un orfanato, que en otrora fuera nuestro castillo, no había nadie de linaje Lecter para reclamarlo y, el trato no supero a Grutas; pero supe que esos hombres, esos " _soldados nazis_ " buscaban un prospecto perfecto, un experimento-acaricio su rostro- cuando evisceré a Zigmas Milko me dijo entre gritos que mi hermano fue entregado a una familia americana, querían probar una raza perfecta en diferentes ambientes, un experimento perfecto, y a mi perfecto Wilkam, lo dejaron con una mujer que a la larga lo abandono y un padre ebrio que le torturo-

Will abrió sus ojos - ¿Qué? -

-ellos me alejaron de mi hermano, de Wilkam Lecter, y lo entregaron a la crapulencia sin mí y luego, supe que había más, no eras tú, cada uno era único y especial, cada uno, a pesar de las circunstancias nació para mí-

\- ¿Soy _Wilkam_? - pregunto y sintió la mano de Hannibal sobre sus rizos.

-Siempre lo has sido- se acercó y lo beso – y no puedo dejarte aun cuando seamos de la misma sangre porque no hay nada mejor para el diablo que su propia sangre y – miro hacia la puerta – ustedes son mi propia sangre-

Will giro su cabeza y los vio a todos, eran él y él era ellos, sintió una extraña tranquilidad, un diapasón suave en su corazón.

Lo había encontrado.

Los había encontrado.

Y Allí donde estaba Hannibal y estaban ellos, allí era su lugar.

Sus ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad y luego alzo su mirada.

-y ¿Entonces a quien asesine? - pregunto finalmente Will.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Beverly dejo caer el escalpelo y Zeller se tropezó con una de las bandejas de latón, Price abrió su boca al verle.

-¿Qué demonios es ese escándalo?- gruño Jack abriendo la puerta donde estaba conversando con Alana y Will de asesinato por el cual habían roto al doctor Lecter, claro que cuando abrió la puerta se quedo en blanco, si hubiera una manera no racista de describirlo - ¿Qué demonios? – y Jack tuvo que ver varias veces a Will para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo doble - ¿Cuántos endemoniados Whiskey me tome hoy?- pregunto y miro a Alana que estaba un poco descompuesta.

Hannibal traía de la mano, la replica de William Graham, solo que algo mas joven, mucho mas elegante y con una mirada picara.

-Jack- saludo – Alana, Will- entro despacio – quisiera presentarles a Adam Towers-

Adam chasqueo su lengua jugando con ella, antes de besar la mano de Alana y guiñarle un ojo, saludando a Will y Jack – es un placer por fin conocerlos, Hannibal habla mucho de ustedes-

-necesito un trago- replico Jack.

-Que sean dos- aseguro Alana.

-Tres- señalo Will y aunque su semblante era serio, sus ojos eran juguetones.

Hannibal suspiro – creo que debo pedir disculpas por haberme descompuesto hace un par de días, me confundí en aquel horrible asesinato con - apretó la mano de Adam – pensé que lo había perdido-

-Lo cual no fue verdad, yo lo estaba esperando en casa solo con un saco rojo- replico pícaramente y sintió como jalaban uno de sus rizos – esta bien me recato- Adam recostó su cabeza en el brazo de Hannibal.

Hannibal se sentó y Adam comenzó a jugar con su cabello, con una sonrisa pícara, juguetona y jovial, mirando a Alana y Will de manera alternativa, mientras Jack no quitaba la mirada de él.

-debido a los últimos acontecimientos, Jack, voy a renunciar a colaborar con el FBI- y apretó la mano de Adam – Voy a salir del país una temporada, no creo que sea necesario explicarme más, no quiero poner en peligro la vida de Adam, por un asesino en serie-

-Me debes una explicación – Hannibal miro fijamente a Jack, claro que la voz del Agente había salido más gutural que normal – no de tu salida del país, sino de …- señalo a Adam ÉL-

-se parece un poco a Will, estoy consciente de eso- aseguro el mayor y Adam rio.

-él es mi versión más vieja- dijo de manera despectiva Adam mirando de arriba a bajo a Will mientras este acomodaba sus gafas.

-y él es mi versión más tonta- Will se defendió.

-Adam, basta- ordeno Hannibal levantándose- Discúlpame Jack, pero ahora voy al aeropuerto, bueno vamos al aeropuerto, regresaremos cuando las cosas estén más calmas, por favor despídeme de Bella-

Jack asintió apretando su mano en despedida, mientras Alana le besaba en las mejillas, deseándole buen viaje, pero aun pálida y en shock.

-espero volver a vernos Will, y si el destino quiere volvernos amigos- aseguro Hannibal.

-No te considero tan interesante- Hannibal solo sonrió y agarro la cintura de Adam para salir de allí, viendo los rostros sorprendidos de todos al verle con una replica mas joven de William Graham.

-Joder- hablo Jack cayendo a la silla.

-Joder- replico Alana

-Exactamente- suspiro Will cuando Beverly entro corriendo a la oficina de Jack.

\- ¿Hannibal Lecter se jode una réplica tuya? - y Will apenas rodo los ojos y exactamente… Joder, era la palabra.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- ¿tenías que ser tan grosero, Adam? - pregunto Hannibal abriendo la puerta del Bentley – esa no era la idea de todo esto-

-oh, fue gracioso, acéptalo, todos tenían la boca abierta y eso era lo que querías, es imposible ser un psicópata asesino en serie, mal llamado el destripador, si muestras sentimientos- rio – además Will se defendió- beso a Hannibal – aunque siempre ha sido mas tonto él, ya se ha desmayado dos veces al verme; debemos hacer algo o quedara mas loco de lo que ya estaba- rio.

-todos ustedes van a enloquecerme- prendió el auto.

-Querido, ya estas loco- le aseguro riendo mas fuerte cuando el auto empezó a andar – y nosotros nada tuvimos que ver-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Podía sentir su cuerpo húmedo, la presión del agua, la presión de la caída. La suave y tenue lluvia que caía en la isla.

Podía escuchar el roce de las plumas del ciervo oscuro que lo acompañaba algunas veces, algunas noches, algunas pesadillas y algunos sueños, las pezuñas no sonaban esta vez, aunque lo sentía a su lado.

Caminaba descalzo y la arena tibia se pegaba a sus pies, alzo la mirada y la luna, inmensa se mostraba en su lucimiento, escucho la música y sonrió, caminando un poco mas rápido, escuchando las olas romper contra la orilla de la playa

- _Nadie baila sobrio a menos que esté completamente loco_ \- dijo en voz alta haciendo que la pequeña fiesta se detuviera y que los invitados a ella se detuvieran a mirarlo.

\- ¡Will! - grito el pequeño astronauta y se fue hacia el mayor acercándose sin abrazarlo – Esa frase es de Lovecraft, y tardaste mucho, fueron 234 días, son 5616 horas, Hannibal dijo que no ibas a tardar más que dos meses-

-Adam- le sonrió y acaricio suavemente su cabello, rápidamente y alejando la mano, sabiendo el poco contacto físico que le gustaba a Adam, a menos que quisiera montar como un jinete a Hannibal – Papeleo- le restó importancia.

\- ¡Hey anciano! - le llamo el otro Adam que bailaba con Hannibal, separándose un poco del mayor, mientras Sam estaba jugando cartas con Kurt y Luke y alzaba una copa de Whiskey, John estaba acomodado en una silla de playa Leyendo y Joe estaba ayudando a el astronauta a acomodar su telescopio para que disfrutara de la noche estrellada, antes de que Will interrumpiera.

-Bienvenido a casa- susurro Hannibal y Will se permitió correr con fuerza y estrellarse contra Hannibal, enterrando su rostro contra su pecho- Bienvenido a casa-

Will le beso –estoy en casa, hermano- sonrió alzando su rostro – estoy en casa, amor y es hermoso- mientras de su chaqueta blanca se caía una credencial ensangrentada de su último caso y de su primer asesinato

" _ANTHONY DIMMOND"_

 **OWARY**

Oh My God! ¡Termine, Termine! No se como quedo, esta había sido la idea desde el principio, quiero agradecerles de corazón haberme seguido con esta locura hasta aquí, realmente la idea de la clonación fue pensada desde el principio del fic, ya que cuando empecé el fic tenia en mente los crímenes de Mengele, no ondee mucho en ellos sino la sensación de perdida de Hannibal espero que la haya podido plasmar.

Gracias a todas y todos, los abrazos y cada palabra de este fic esta dedicado por completo a ustedes, ya que pensaba en ustedes cuando lo escribí.

Tal vez escriba el epilogo pequeñito. No sé, solo que estoy feliz con el extraño resultado.

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo.

L s amo! Y hasta la próxima.

 **Luna Shinigami**


End file.
